Sparkle (Temporada 1)
by ProyectV
Summary: Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, solía ser una aprendiz de magia normal que combatía a una organización criminal mágica llamada Helix, nunca fuí una verdadera amenaza para ellos hasta que el incidente ocurrió...ahora, con la ayuda de mi mentora y amigos aprendo a usar mis nuevos poderes mientras combato a Helix, no soy la heroína que quieren, pero si la que necesitan...Soy Sparkle...
1. Piloto

-¡Vamos, Twilight! ¡Tú puedes llegar a tiempo! ¡Tú puedes!-gritaba esta corriendo por las oscuras calles de Canterlot, apresurándose en llegar a su objetivo, las cosas no pintaban bien para Twilight, una organización secreta conocida como Helix estaba a punto de realizar un ritual de invocación, donde iban a invocar a un ser poderoso capaz de destruir la ciudad entera. Mientras Twilight corría por las calles de Canterlot, no dejaba de pensar en que llegaría muy tarde.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!-Se decía una y otra vez corriendo por las calles intentando llegar al almacén donde se llevaba a cabo el ritual, mientras avanzaba, podía ver como unas nubes de tormenta comenzaban a rodear un edificio a lo lejos, mientras el cielo se ponía rojo.

-¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!-Se gritaba una y otra vez corriendo más de prisa hacia el lugar, en estos momentos, Twilight deseaba tener la super velocidad de Rainbow...en ese momento la idea de super velocidad llegó a su cabeza y se dió una fuerte palmada en la cara, para acto seguido usar un hechizo de velocidad en ella y correr más rápido hasta llegar al edificio.

-Hechizo de velocidad ¡¿Por qué diablos no pensé en eso antes?! Que soy tonta con ganas…-Se decía Twilight golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de su mano mientras comenzaba a explorar el abandonado almacén.

El lugar era tétrico en todo el sentido de la palabra, cadenas de metal guindaban del techo, habían marcas de un idioma desconocido para ella en el suelo, y finalmente, una serie de velas a lo largo del suelo del lugar ante altares con figuras extrañas en sus pinturas.

-Sep, este definitivamente es el lugar correcto...como odio el no haberme equivocado…-Dice Twilight caminando por el sitio hasta llegar a una puerta, Twilight se acercó a la misma y pudo escuchar unas voces en el interior del mismo.

-¿Ya casi está completado el ritual?-preguntó una de las voces al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ni idea...pero el señor Helix desea llevarlo a cabo tome el tiempo que le tome…-Dice otra voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-Me parece bien…-Responde la primera voz.

-Sep...definitivamente es el lugar correcto…-Decía Twilight preparándose para entrar. En el momento en que Twilight fue a abrir la puerta de una patada mágica, alguien abrió la misma por el otro lado, haciendo que cuando Twilight diera la patada y no conectará, perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de boca en el suelo dentro de la sala.

-Auch…

-...¿Y quién rayos es ella y qué hace aquí?-pregunta uno de los guardias viendo a Twilight en el suelo buscando sus lentes.

-¿A qué están esperando? Atrápenla-ordena un señor en traje sentado en un mueble rojo al fondo de la sala. Los guardias no lo dudaron y tomaron a Twilight de los brazos y la arrastraron hasta el sujeto de traje en el mueble rojo.

-Señorita Sparkle...llevas tiempo causandonos problemas ¿No te parece?-Dice el señor en esmoquin sentado en el mueble viéndola a los ojos.

-Usted es el señor Helix ¿Verdad?-pregunta Twilight aún sin poder ver bien sin sus lentes.

-Sí, por fin nos vemos las caras, señorita Sparkle...y en un momento muy único a decir verdad, un momento...memorable…

-La verdad solo usted puede ver y recordar bien este momento...yo no puedo ver mucho sin mis lentes que digamos…

-Da igual, el punto es, que llegaste en un momento indicado, verá, señorita Sparkle, estamos a punto de invocar a sombra a este mundo y obtener su poder ¿Y la mejor parte? Yo seré el que gane dicho poder, una vez el demonio sea absorbido por mi persona, lograré tener el poder para cumplir mi objetivo ¿No le parece fascinante, señorita Sparkle?

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. NO. No lo entienden, Sombra no puede ser absorbido o controlado, es demasiado poderoso para ello, y si lo invocan va a destruir el mundo tal y como lo conocemos-Dice Twilight preocupada.

-Parece que nos subestima, señorita Twilight, solo mire sus alrededores…¿Puede ver? Tengo aquí a 10 de los magos y peleadores mejores entrenados de mi organización, estoy preparado para contener a Sombra, además, traigo esto conmigo…-Dice Helix sacando un collar de color dorado, el collar tenía forma de cruz dentro de un círculo y en el centro reposaba una gema morada.

-El collar del armagedón…¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?!-Dice Twilight sorprendida viendo el mismo.

-Ah, fue un regalo que tomé prestado de un viejo amigo en Ponyville, pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que...este es el artefacto con el que voy a absorber el poder de Sombra...y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo...-Decía el sujeto levantándose del sofá mientras caminaba hacia el frente del círculo mágico donde se estaba llevando a cabo el ritual. En ese momento, en el centro del círculo surgió un agujero de color negro de gran tamaño, del cual comenzó a salir una figura hecha de sombras, antes de que la figura tomara su forma completa, el collar del armagedón comenzó a absorber el mismo.

-¡NO, NO, NO LO ENTIENDES, NO VAS A PODER CONTROLAR SU PODER, SE VA A APODERAR DE TÍ Y VA A SER PEOR PORQUE VA A TENER EL COLLAR CONSIGO!-Se quejaba Twilight forcejeando para liberarse.

-En eso se equivoca, señorita Sparkle...af...puedo sentir el poder en mis venas...me siento…¡Poderoso! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Se reía Helix alegremente mientras Twilight solo podía ver como Sombra era absorbido por el collar, finalmente, usando un hechizo de fuerza, Twilight de un movimiento de brazos se quita a los sujetos de encima y sin dudarlo, lanza un rayo mágico hacia el collar del armagedon, en ese momento, una explosión oscura se dió en todo el lugar y luego, oscuridad.


	2. Pequeños malentendidos

- _ **Agh...mi cabeza…**_ -Se quejaba Twilight abriendo los ojos. Estaba recostada en una cama en un cuarto solitario, la habitación era rectangular y de color blanco con el techo beige y el piso de madera, había un estante pequeño con unos cuantos libros en él la lado de la cama, una puerta al fondo, la cual, Twilight asumió que era la salida. Una mesita de noche a cada lado de la cama con una lámpara pequeña encima de cada una, las cuales estaban apagadas, por una ventana al lado derecho de la cama Twilight podía ver una ventana con persiana por la cual se colaban tenues rayos de luz del sol, prestando una iluminación opaca a la habitación.

Twilight se levantó lentamente de la cama, con un leve dolor de cabeza, no lograba recordar muy bien el cómo llegó a ese lugar, su memoria era borrosa y estaba nublada, con una laguna mental tan grande como Canterlot High sobre lo acontecido la noche previa. Una vez Twilight puso los pies en el suelo del cuarto, inmediatamente notó algo extraño, pudo ver que su ropa habitual no era la misma, tenía ahora una especie de vestido de tonalidades púrpuras con morado, violeta y magenta con las chispas de tonalidades moradas que tanto le gustaba en su ropa en la parte baja izquierda del mismo -la cual la parte baja del mismo era de color violeta-, tapado parcialmente por una especie de capa extra del vestido a los lados que le recordaba a las alas de los insectos cuando estaban cerradas la cual era de color púrpura, en su cintura tenía una especie de adorno de color magenta claro con forma de hoja de arce de cabeza, solo que sin el tallo de la misma, la parte superior del vestido era un poco más ajustada, de hecho, le apretaba levemente los senos a esta, aunque Twilight supuso que era para realzar la figura, aunque luego de percatarse de que el vestido no tenía de donde sostenerse de los hombros, supuso que era apretado en general para que no se cayera.

La parte superior del vestido era como un corset púrpura con una línea magenta en el centro que iba desde el adorno de la cintura hasta la parte de arriba del mismo, abriéndose al final en dos líneas que bordeaban la parte superior del vestido, esta línea magenta estaba rodeada de una línea violeta que terminaba igual solo que tenía se extendía en dos puntas a los lados que terminaban cerca de las axilas de Twilight. Y finalmente unos zapatos de color verde azulado brillante con un diamante magenta como cierre con una especie de pantimedia de color púrpura que subía por su pierna con curvas y detalles filosos hasta llegar a sus rodillas.

- _ **¿Por qué tengo este...?**_ -Twilight se detuvo en seco al escuchar su voz al hablar, era mucho más...maliciosa, oscura, malvada. Twilight se tapó la boca al escuchar su voz y en ese momento se percató de que su piel era más oscura que de costumbre, era un morado opaco, no el morado claro brillante normal de la misma, Twilight pudo ver un espejo al a un lado del cuarto y se plantó ante este.

Twilight no pudo contener su grito de terror, el cual era similar al grito que daba un niño cuando se iba la luz de la casa y todo quedaba a oscuras. Frente a ella, el espejo la reflejaba, pero no reflejaba su yo normal, no, delante de ella, el reflejo mostraba una chica con el vestido, piel morado oscuro, ojos de color magenta rodeados de una especie de fuego verde azulado, un cuerno en su frente del mismo color del fuego pero con huecos en los lados, un pelo de varios colores y tonalidades morados flameante y un par de alas hechas de oscuridad. En el reflejo del espejo, Twilight veía a Midnight Sparkle.

- _ **¡NONONONONONONONONONO, NO! ¡SOY MIDNIGHT SPARKLE! ¡SOY MIDNIGHT SPARKLE! ¡¿QUÉ HARÉ AHORA?! ¡¿QUÉ HARÉ AHORA?!**_ -Gritaba la joven Twilight teniendo un ataque de pánico.

-¡Twilight! ¡¿Qué pasó?!-preguntó una mujer ingresando al cuarto, la mujer tenía una especie traje para mujeres, unos pantalones de color morado con una camisa amarilla encima con una especie de clip con forma de sol en un costado del cuello en la parte frontal del mismo, debajo, tenía una camisa morada con blanco y tenía una piel rosada clara color pastel, su pelo era largo y le llegaba hasta más allá de la cintura y era de varios colores, rosado, celeste, verde claro y nuevamente celeste, tenía unos zapatos de color amarillo y una figura de reloj de arena.

- _ **¡SOY MIDNIGHT SPARKLE!**_ -Grita Twilight comenzando a flotar en el aire mientras seguiá con su ataque de pánico y gritando.

-Twilight…

- _ **¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER AHORA?! ¡ES DECIR, DE MOMENTO TENGO EL CONTROL, PERO! ¡¿QUÉ PASARÁ CUANDO LO PIERDA?!**_

-Twilight...

- _ **¡¿VOY A INTENTAR ABRIR PORTALES A EQUESTRIA NUEVAMENTE?! ¡¿VOY A TRATAR DE CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO?! ¡¿ME VAN A GUSTAR LAS QUESADILLAS?! ¡QUIÉN SABE QUÉ COSAS HORRIBLES PODRÉ HACER!**_

En ese momento, se escuchó el ruido típico que se escucha cuando la palma de la mano de alguien conecta con las mejillas de otra, Twilight se quedó mirando a Celestia en silencio al ver a la directora flotando a su lado con la mano levantada con la palma de la misma apuntando hacia ella misma.

-Twilight, puedo explicarte lo que ocurre...pero...tienes que calmarte, estás haciendo flotar todo en el cuarto-Explica Celestia mientras Twilight miraba los alrededores y se fijaba que, efectivamente, como si se tratara de una nave espacial surcando la infinidad del espacio, todo en el cuarto estaba flotando.

- _ **Perdón…**_ -Se disculpó Twilight dejando las cosas en su lugar y aterrizando en el suelo junto a Celestia.

-Ven, sígueme, vamos a que desayunes algo-Dice Celestia guiando a Twilight escaleras abajo hasta el comedor, donde le sirvió una simple pero deliciosa comida de huevos revueltos con tocineta y pan tostado con mantequilla y un jugo de naranja. Por su parte, Celestia tenía lo mismo de desayuno, con la diferencia de que su bebida era un café.

- _ **¿Cree que pueda tomar café en lugar de jugo?**_

-Con lo acelerada que estás, lo considero mala idea, mi joven aprendiz-responde Celestia dándole un sorbo a su café.

- _ **Y...dijiste que podías explicar porque soy Midnight Sparkle y no Twilight Sparkle...entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo?**_ -pregunta Twilight dándole un mordisco a una tostada.

-Pues...es simple y a la vez complicado...Twilight, cuando te fuiste a detener a Helix, lograste para el ritual, sin embargo, es mi deber preguntarte ¿Cómo lo detuviste realmente?

- _ **Pues...resulta ser que Helix tenía el collar del armagedón...planeaban usarlo para absorber a Sombra, cuando estaba el proceso por terminar, le disparé al collar y hubo una explosión de oscuridad, luego de eso...no recuerdo mucho…**_

-Ahora todo tiene sentido...Twilight, cuando le disparaste al collar, rompiste la gema donde se contiene la oscuridad, al ser destruida, se generó una explosión donde se liberó la oscuridad contenida en el mismo...y tú, fuiste alcanzada por esa oscuridad.

- _ **¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que sea Midnight Sparkle? A menos que...la oscuridad al alcanzarme infectó mi cuerpo con ella y por lo tanto al corromperme con oscuridad sacó a florecer la oscuridad dentro de mí, pero. Si realmente hizo eso ¿Por qué tengo el control?**_

-Simple, la oscuridad que te infectó no te corrompió por completo, hice un análisis con mi magia de luz a tu cuerpo, estás infectada en tan solo un 5% es por ello que a pesar de ser Midnight Sparkle, aún tienes el control.

- _ **Pero si solo estoy infectada en un 5% ¿Por qué rayos soy Midnight Sparkle?**_

-Simple, porque no has desactivado tu transformación, es como tu magia normal cuando la activas y desactivas, intenta desactivarla, verás que funciona.

Twilight cerró los ojos y se centró en calmarse y relajarse para así desactivar su magia, y tras unos segundos abrió los ojos.

-Hey...funcionó-Dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-Tienes que tener cuidado, Twilight, la magia negra se alimenta de sentimientos negativos, por lo cual si te sientes frustrada, molesta o triste puedes volver a tu forma Midnight por accidente-le advirtió Celestia a su alumna con seriedad

-Entiendo princesa, en tal caso tendré cuidado con mis emociones negativas y trataré de no sacarlas a flote-responde Twilight terminando su comida.

-Me parece excelente, ven, vamos a mi carro, se hace tarde para las clases-Dice Celestia con una sonrisa a Twilight terminando su comida y café mientras recogía la mesa y Twilight se dirigía al carro de Celestia.

 _ **Minutos después**_

-Buenos días Twilight-Saludaba una chica vestida con prendas vaqueras y un sombrero vaquero a su amiga.

-Buenos días Applejack ¿Cómo te fue anoche?-pregunta Twilight con una leve sonrisa.

-Fue una noche...interesante, tuve que detener a un par de criminales junto a las demás que intentaban robar un diamante del museo de Canterlot ¿Cómo te fue con Helix? ¿Lograste detenerlos?

-Erm...podría decirse...ciertamente evité que invocaran a Sombra, aunque las cosas no terminaron como yo esperaba…

-Bueno, las cosas nunca terminan como una espera-Dice Rainbow Dash acercándose a ambas.

-Supongo que es cierto…-comenta Twilight al aire.

-¿Qué clases les toca?

-Tengo educación física a la primera hora, junto a Dash-responde Applejack con una sonrisa.

-¿Y las demás?

-Pinkie creo que tiene clase de arte junto a Rarity, Fluttershy debería de tener clase de biología y Sunset se reportó enferma hoy-explica Rainbow a su amiga.

-¿Enferma? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?-pregunta Twilight preocupada.

-Nada, solo algo de gripe, pero al parecer está tumbada en la cama por la misma.

-Agh...me va a tocar laboratorio de química sola...solo espero que no me emparejen con…

-Derpy…-Decía Twilight con una leve frustración mirando a la chica amante de los muffins acercándose a ella para comenzar a trabajar en la mezcla.

-Ok, Derpy, tú solo pásame los compuestos y yo haré la reacción ¿Ok?

-Pero...yo quiero ayudar…-Dice Derpy con una leve sonrisa a Twilight.

-Ayudas bastante pasándome las cosas, ahora, sé buena chica y pásame los componentes de la reacción-Pide Twilight amablemente a lo cual Derpy le pasa uno de estos, el cual Twilight vierte en el vaso de precipitado, colocando el mismo sobre una trípode en una rejilla sobre un mechero. Derpy le pasa a Twilight un compuesto líquido el cual ella añade a la mezcla junto con el otro y revuelve hasta obtener un precipitado en el fondo, luego de eso, Twilight espera a que se evapore el líquido y se queda con el compuesto del fondo, al cual le vierte otros dos líquidos, y lo revuelve, haciendo que el líquido fuera de un color azul brillante, finalmente, Derpy le pasó un gotero con unas gotas de algo y Twilight le hechó la gota a la mezcla, solo para que a los segundos explotara la misma.

-Derpy…¿Qué tenía el gotero?-pregunta Twilight con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

-Tenía el metano que necesitabas…

-Derpy...el metano era para la tercera parte de la reacción NO para la segunda-Dice Twilight frustrada a Derpy y con claro enojo en su rostro.

-Perdón…

-No importa...empecemos de nuevo-Dice Twilight limpiando los alrededores y lavándose las manos para volver a hacer la reacción, solo para que la misma volviera a explotar en la tercera etapa.

-¡Derpy!-Gritaba Twilight molesta a esta.

-Perdón, confundí el ácido clorhídrico con el ácido sulfúrico…

-Aaafff...señor dame paciencia...BIEN, hagamoslo una vez más…¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda?-pregunta Twilight al profesor Cranky.

-Les quedan unos...15 minutos, así que les recomiendo que dejen de hacer explotar su reacción, solo les queda tiempo para un intento más-responde Cranky a ambas.

-Esta vez revisa dos veces antes de pasarme algo ¿Ok?-Le dice Twilight a Derpy claramente enojada.

-Okay-responde Derpy alegremente, ambas hicieron la reacción nuevamente, solo para que en la etapa final, nuevamente esta explotara.

-...

-Perdón Twilight, soy muy torpe para estas cosas, creo que es mejor si lo haces tú sola y yo solo te observo…-Dice Derpy triste.

-¡¿TÚ CREES?!-Grita Twilight molesta a Derpy

-Woah, no sabía que podías hacer aparecer fuego alrededor de tu ojo derecho ni que este cambiara de color…

-¡¿AH?!-pregunta Twilight viendo su reflejo en uno de los cristales de la estantería donde se guardaban los reactivos, Twilight inmediatamente se tapó el ojo derecho con la mano.

-Agh, excelente, me pasa esto en mitad de la clase ¡Esto es tu culpa, si no fueras tan torpe hubiéramos hecho esto a la primera, pero nooooo tienes que venir y arruinarlo todo!-Gritaba Twilight molesta mientras el profesor Cranky daba la orden de detenerse.

-Bien alumnos, eso fue tiempo más que suficiente para hacer la reacción y...señorita Twilight ¿Qué le he dicho sobre usar magia en medio de una clase?-pregunta Cranky a esta.

-Pero si no lo estoy haciendo…

-¿Entonces presumo que el ala negra que sale de su espalda es algo completamente natural?

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Aaaaggggghhhhhh!-grita Twilight abandonando el laboratorio velozmente.

-¡Señorita Sparkle, la clase aún no ha terminado, falta que le asigne la tarea!-Grita Cranky a Twilight, pero esta lo ignora y corre hacia su casillero, para abrir el mismo y verse en el espejo que tenía dentro.

-Nononononononono, estoy perdiendo el control, cálmate Twilight, no dejes que las emociones negativas te controlen…

En ese momento, sonó la campana y los alumnos comenzaron a salir de las aulas de clase, a lo cual Twilight respondió entrando en pánico y haciendo lo más sensato, encerrarse en el baño.

-Ok, ok, cálmate, cálmate, solo...mójate la cara y todo mejor…-Dice Twilight acercándose al lava manos para accidentalmente arrancar el grifo de la base y que el agua comenzara a botarse.

-¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS HICE ESO?! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO SOY FUERTE CUANDO ME CORROMPO CON OSCURIDAD?!-Se pregunta esta teniendo un ataque de pánico e intentando detener el flujo del agua con sus manos, solo para cortarse la misma con el metal del grifo roto.

-¡AGH!-Se quejaba esta mirándose en el espejo y viendo como sus ojos eran los de Midnight, tenía ya las alas y el cuerno, solo le faltaba cambiar el color de piel y la ropa.

-NONONONONONONONONONONONO, ESTO NO PUEDE SER PEOR

-¿Quién está ahí encerrado? Necesito usar el baño-golpeaba la puerta una chica familiar.

-¡MIERDA!-grita Twilight viendo como el piso del baño se inundaba.

-¿Twilight? Deberías de tener cuidado con el vocabulario que usas, no es el más sano-comenta Pinkie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡AHORA NO PINKIE!-Grita Twilight mientras el agua del baño le llegaba a las rodillas y su piel era ahora de un morado más oscuro.

-¿Ahora no? Pero si necesito ir…

- _ **¡Pues ve a otro baño!**_ -Gritaba Twilight convertida completamente en Midnight Sparkle mientras el agua le llegaba a la cintura y ella buscaba desesperadamente una forma de salir del lugar sin que la vieran.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntaba Sunset desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- _ **Todas menos Sunset…**_

-¿Sunset? Creí que estabas enferma…-se escucha la voz de Rainbow al otro lado.

-Si, pero ya me siento mejor, así que vine a clases ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién está en el baño?

-Es Twilight, creo-responde Rarity.

- _ **¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS TIENEN QUE ESTAR TODAS AQUÍ?!**_

-¡Oye! no hay necesidad de ser grosera-responde Applejack

-Um...capaz Twilight necesita ayuda…-escucha Twilight a Fluttershy

-¿Está todo bien ahí dentro, cariño?-pregunta Rarity mientras el agua llegaba al cuello de Twilight.

- _ **¡NO, NO ESTÁ BIEN, AHORA VÁYANSE!**_

-Déjanos pasar Twilight, podemos ayudarte-Dice Sunset intentando abrir la puerta.

- _ **¡NO PUEDEN AYUDARME!**_

-Te vamos a ayudar quieras o no, háganse a un lado, voy a abrir esa puerta-Dice Applejack acercándose a la misma.

- _ **¡NO LO HAGAS!**_ -Dice Twilight flotando en el río de agua que había en el baño. En ese momento, Applejack abrió la puerta y el mar de agua inundó el pasillo, arrastrando a las chicas y a Twilight hasta el centro del mismo, a la vista de todos.

- _ ***Cof Cof Cof Cof***_ -Tosía Twilight levantándose del suelo para ver cara a cara a sus amigas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH ES MIDNIGHT SPARKLE!-Grita Pinkie llena de terror.

- _ **¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO!**_

-¡¿Explicar qué?! ¡¿Qué vas a tratar de unir Equestria y el mundo humano de nuevo?! Pero esta vez tenemos magia de nuestro lado-Dice Rainbow levantándose del suelo para correr hacia Twilight a toda velocidad y tirarla al suelo.

- _ **¡OYE, ESO DOLIÓ!**_ -Se queja Twilight para que en ese momento sus brazos se prendieran en llamas verdes hasta el codo.

- _ **¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ME QUEMOOOOOOOO!**_ -Grita Twilight corriendo al baño nuevamente para mojarse los brazos con el agua que salía del grifo roto, pero las llamas no se apagaban.

-¡Te tengo!-Decía Applejack sosteniendo a Twilight de la espalda con un abrazo muy fuerte, inmovilizándola.

- _ **¡AHORA NO ES BUEN MOMENTO PARA ESTO!**_ -Se queja Twilight para expandir sus alas y liberarse del agarre de Applejack tumbándola al suelo.

- _ **¡Lo siento mucho!**_ -Se disculpa Twilight, solo para sin querer lanzarle una bola de fuego verde a Applejack, por suerte, Rainbow con su super velocidad, logró sacarla de ahí antes de recibir la llamarada.

- _ **¡PERDÓN, NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN!**_

-Ahora sí que estás en problemas-Dice Rainbow preparándose para pelear junto a las demás chicas, lanzándose todas encima de Twilight, tratando de inmovilizarla lo mejor que podían.

- _ **¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO, PUEDO EXPLICARLO, NO ME ATAQUEN, AUXILIO!**_ -Gritaba Twilight desesperada forcejeando para intentar liberarse mientras las demás la amarraban con el lazo de Applejack.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-En ese momento, todas las chicas notaron que no podían moverse, estaban siendo inmovilizadas por magia, delante de ellas, estaba la directora Celestia.

-¡Directora! ¡Ella empezó!-Dicen las chicas señalando a Twilight.

- _ **¡YO NO HICE NADA!**_ -Se defiende Twilight.

-Inundaste el baño y el pasillo-responde Celestia, a lo cual Twilight responde agachando la cabeza.

-A mi oficina, todas ustedes AHORA-Dice esta soltando a las chicas mientras se encaminaban a la oficina de esta.

 _ **Más tarde...**_

-Entonces…¿Estás en control de Midnight Sparkle?-pregunta Applejack a su amiga.

- _ **De momento sí, pero...tengo miedo a perder el control de nuevo**_ -Responde esta apenada.

-Y…¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar en esa forma?-pregunta Rainbow.

- _ **Pues...denme un momento, ahora que las cosas están más calmadas puedo destransformarme…**_ -Comenta Twilight cerrando los ojos y relajándose para volver a la normalidad.

-Me parece interesante que haya magia negra dentro de tí...pero…¿Has pensado en usarla?-pregunta Sunset a su amiga.

-¿Usarla? Te refieres a…

-Sí ¿Por qué no intentas aprender a controlarla? Celestia lo dijo, que tenías que aprender a mantenerlo bajo control y pienso yo que la mejor forma de hacerlo es entrenando tus nuevos poderes y poniéndolos a prueba, por ejemplo, ese fuego verde azulado que sacaste de tus brazos se veía poderoso, ¿capaz puedas empezar por ello?

-Supongo que tienes razón, practicaré en casa., pero primero tengo que pensar en cómo le voy a explicar esto a mi familia…

-Ya verás la forma de hacerlo, ahora mismo deberías centrarte en volver a casa y descansar, ha sido un día largo y un sueño de belleza podría serte útil-comenta Rarity a esta.

-Oh, oh, oh, oh, ¿Qué tal si todas tenemos un sueño de belleza juntos? ¡Sería como una fiesta de pijamas pero en la tarde!-Dice Pinkie emocionada.

-En realidad...podría usar algo de tiempo sola, Pinkie-responde Twilight con una leve sonrisa.

-Aaawww, ok...pero luego tenemos que tener una pijamada, han pasado MESES desde la última vez-Dice Pinkie con una leve sonrisa.

-Y la tendremos, no dudes de ello, pero de momento, necesito descansar-Dice Twilight con una leve sonrisa retirándose de Canterlot High camino a su casa con una leve sonrisa, alegre de que el día ya terminara.


	3. Clones de Sombra

Era de noche en las calles de Canterlot, un joven caminaba por las calles del mismo escuchando música a todo volumen, el joven caminaba por las oscuras calles del pueblo sin prestarle atención a los alrededores, algo común considerando que la ciudad de Canterlot era una de las más seguras del mundo, era como una caja de arena en un patio de juegos infantil, todos los niños querían estar ahí por lo divertido y seguro del mismo. Mientras el joven avanzaba y escuchaba música, se percató de que su reproductor de música empezó a emitir estática, algo raro para el joven ya que era un equipo prácticamente nuevo.

-Joder, no me digas que se dañó ya...maldita sea, toca hacer uso de la garantía…-comenta fastidiado el joven golpeando levemente el reproductor de música con la palma de la mano, hasta finalmente darse cuenta que entre la estática del equipo se escuchaban murmullos.

-¿Pero qué?-En eso, las luces de la calle comenzaron a titilar y una aura fría inundó el sitio, el joven inmediatamente se asustó y comenzó a avanzar más rápido por la calle. En ese preciso instante, no podía quitarse la sensación de que "algo" lo seguía, como un tigre acechando a su presa, el joven apresuró su paso y como un niño asustado deseoso de esconderse del peligro, ingresó en un callejón y se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura. El chico esperó por unos segundos hasta que la sensación de miedo desapareciera, en esa, el chico salió de detrás del contenedor para mirar la calle vacía, no obstante, el miedo alcanzó su punto máximo cuando al voltearse, el chico pudo ver a un ser hecho de oscuridad lanzarsele encima y proceder a molerlo a golpes y desgarrarlo con sus garras.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

-¿Qué tenemos aquí detective Iron?-preguntaba Shining pasando el cordón de policía llevando puesto su uniforme de capitán de un pequeño escuadrón de policías, llevaba puesta una camisa azul con botones y en la espalda las siglas en blanco de DPC, con una especie de parche en su camisa que representaba su rango de capitán de una unidad policiaca, unos pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color y su placa de policía en la cintura junto a una pistola en la misma.

-Capitán Shining, es bueno ver que se nos une-responde un sujeto vestido con un saco negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja y pantalón de vestir negro junto a zapatos de vestir, tenía una placa especial de policía en su cintura y un aspecto muy limpio y pulido, con pelo corto rubio y ojos verdes.

-Pues tenemos lo que parece la escena de un homicidio, sin embargo, parece ser que lo que lo hizo fue un animal con garras grandes-Dice el detective Iron mostrándole el cadaver a Shining.

-Uf...ciertamente, esto parece haber sido hecho por las garras de un león o algo por el estilo…Pues…¿Qué haría un león o animal grande en las calles de Canterlot?

-Ni idea, pero debemos poner la alerta, avisar a servicios y control de animales para que busquen un felino grande.

-¿Cómo está seguro de que es una felino grande?

-Mira esas marcas de garras en su ropa, imposible que un canino haya hecho esto, además, no tenemos lobos en las cercanías.

-Pues no fue un solo animal el que hizo esto-Decía Twilight mirando la escena del crimen.

-Ah, pero si es tu hermana, la detective no oficial del DPC-Dice Iron con una sonrisa molesta a Twilight

-Y al parecer aquí está mi detective menos favorito, siempre es un placer verte, Iron-responde Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Twilight ¿Puedo hablar un poco contigo antes de que veas la escena del crimen?-pregunta Shining con una leve sonrisa a esta tomándola del hombro para llevarla a una parte más apartada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Twilight, deja que yo analice el caso y te pase las pruebas ¿Quieres meterte en problemas con el detective Iron?

-Lo sé, pero...es solo que realmente prefiero ver la escena del crimen, es mucho más rápido.

-Si madre llega a enterarse que estás desde los 16 años viendo cadáveres para resolver crímenes que no te conciernen te vas a meter en muchos problemas…

-Shhh, deja de molestar Shining, si bien me impresionan ya no es como la primera vez…-Dice Twilight recordando con una leve sonrisa la primera vez que vió un cadáver...terminó vomitando en un contenedor de basura fuera de la escena del crimen.

-Bien, les puedo decir que esto no lo hizo una sola criatura, fueron varias, miren las garras y marcas, si bien son similares provienen de diferentes ángulos ¿Por qué un solo animal haría tal cosa? ¿Darse vueltas alrededor de su víctima para hacerle tales cortes? No tiene sentido, esto lo hicieron un total de...4 o 5 animales, capaz una manada de lobos…

-No hay lobos en las cercanías de Canterlot, Twilight-responde Iron a esta.

-Quizás, pero con las construcciones en el poblado de Ponyville llevándose a cabo es muy probable que algunos lobos inmigren desde allá hasta acá, eso o fue una manada de perros con las garras largas…

-Bien...daré la noticia de animales salvajes sueltos en la ciudad a los policías y a control animal, vámonos-Dice Iron retirándose de la escena del crimen.

-Ven Twilight, es hora de irse-dice Shining algo molesto con ella.

-Adelántate, quiero ver un par de cosas más-replica Twilight mientras Shining se retira de la escena. Twilight en eso comienza a inspeccionar los alrededores, esta escena del crimen no era algo normal, era algo sobrenatural, algo mágico y ella lo sabía. Twilight comenzó a revisar con detenimiento la escena y activó parte de su magia para analizar con esta la escena...había rastros de magia negra en el ambiente.

-Jum...interesante…¿Hombres lobo quizás?-se decía Twilight en voz baja abandonando la escena del crimen pensando y tanteando las posibilidades, ya que era más que obvio, que una criatura mágica había hecho esto.

-Entonces…¿Magia negra?-preguntaba Celestia a Twilight esperándola fuera de la escena del crimen

-Sí, magia negra, pero...se sentía...diferente, era más poderosa ¿hombres lobo quizás?-sugería esta

-No es luna llena, Twilight.

-Cierto…¿Entonces qué crees que sea?

-Ni idea, pero si ya sentiste esa oscuridad, eso quiere decir que eres capaz de rastrearla.

-Pues, sí, eso fue lo primero que hice, pero no sentí esa magia negra en ningún otro lado, capaz la criatura está fuera de momento, tendremos que esperar a que decida volver a aparecer, pero me mantendré alerta-responde Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien...bueno Twilight, deberíamos de dirigirnos a Canterlot High, ya casi comienzan las clases.

-Lo sé, continuaré la investigación más tarde, vamos, directora-Dice Twilight con una sonrisa abandonando la escena del crimen junto a Celestia para dirigirse a clases.

 _Horas más tarde_

-Entonces…¿Magia oscura?-preguntaba Cadance a Twilight mientras ambas disfrutaban de una pizza juntas en el centro comercial cercano a Cristal Prep.

-Básicamente, espero que no sea algo muy grave-comenta Twilight.

-Pues...si mató a un joven es algo grave ¿No?

-Pues...supongo que sí, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, me he estado encargando de los problemas de magia oscura y cosas sobrenaturales yo sola. Y Shining regañándome por estár allá solo me distrae...

-Se preocupa por tí, Twilight, debes de entender eso, te ama y quiere mucho-comenta Cadance a esta.

-Af...lo sé...

-Tienes que perder ese miedo y carencia de confianza en tí misma, Twilight...si bien no demuestras esa carencia de confianza delante de los demás, Celestia me ha contado muchas veces que en el campo de batalla, cuando te enfrentas a esas cosas, siempre dudas de tí misma, es por ello que te cuesta tanto hacer tu trabajo, cuando pierdas el miedo y ganes la confianza necesaria en tí misma, verás como las cosas son más fáciles para tí.

-Supongo que tienes algo de razón, Cadance-dice Twilight a Cadance terminando la pizza junto a esta

-Gracias por acompañarme...ahora…-en ese momento, Twilight sintió la presencia de esa magia oscura tan extraña al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Cadance, siento esa magia negra al otro lado de la ciudad, en el parque…

-Vamos entonces, te llevaré en mi carro-Dice esta levantándose de la mesa para que tanto ella como Twilight caminarán apresuradamente hacia el carro de esta.

 _Minutos después_

-Gracias por traerme, espera en el carro con las ventanas cerradas y pase lo que pase no salgas de este-explica Twilight cerrando la puerta y dejando a Cadance atrás, era de noche ya para cuando llegaron al parque, Twilight corrió por el mismo hasta llegar a una zona apartada del mismo, cerca de un puente de piedra, en ese lugar, Twilight pudo ver a una mujer con ropas para hacer ejercicio ser atacada, por...algo, era como un espectro de sombras, Twilight sin pensarlo, lanzó un rayo mágico a la criatura, ahuyentándola y salvando a la chica

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Twilight a esta.

-S-S-Sí…-responde tímidamente.

-Vete de aquí y dile a todos que abandonen el parque, yo iré a detener esa cosa-responde Twilight comenzando a perseguir a la criatura. Twilight corrió tras el espectro de oscuridad hasta llegar a el lago del parque, en este, pudo ver como el fantasma de oscuridad ingresaba dentro de la sombra de un sujeto que estaba parado al borde del lago.

-No esperaba que alguien atacara a mis sombras…-decía el sujeto volteándose a ver a Twilight, el mismo tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro con rayas azules, un jean negro junto a zapatos negros, tenía pelo negro corto y unos ojos filosos y amenazantes.

-¿Una de tus sombras? ¿Esas cosas son tuyas?

-He estado practicando con ellas un poco, preparándome para cobrar mi venganza…-responde el sujeto mientras de su sombra salen tres de esas criaturas las cuales vuelan hacia Twilight.

-Creo que acabo de encontrar a la chica perfecta para practicar mis sombras-dice el sujeto mientras las criaturas atacaban a Twilight, Twilight lograba defenderse de estas con sus rayos mágicos, sin embargo, más sombras salían de la sombra del sujeto y más de esas criaturas se formaban de esas sombras, hasta que finalmente eran demasiadas y comenzaron a darle una paliza a Twilight con sus puños y luego a cortarla con sus alas, Twilight finalmente, lanzó un potente rayo mágico al sujeto, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y las sombras dejarán de atacarla por un momento, tiempo que aprovechó Twilight para huir de la escena, hasta llegar al carro de Cadance.

-¡POR DIOS, TWIIGHT!-gritaba Cadance viendo a su amiga toda arañada y con cortadas de garras a lo largo de sus brazos, pecho y piernas.

 _Al día siguiente_

-Gracias por curar mis heridas, Celestia-agradece Twilight mientras la princesa usaba de su magia de curación para dejar a Twilight como nueva.

-No es nada mi aprendiz, quería preguntarte ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No era un hombre lobo, era un sujeto que creaba esas criaturas de oscuridad y las controla, parecían venir de su sombra-comentaba Twilight levantándose de la silla donde estaba.

-Ya veo...entonces estaba usando clones de sombra…

-¿Clones de sombra? ¿Segura que eran eso? No se parecían en nada a él…

-Los clones de sombra son una manifestación de la psique humana, si los clones de sombra de esa persona se veían como fantasmas, quiere decir que su mente está perturbada seriamente ¿Algo que haya dicho que nos dé una pista de lo que planea hacer?

-Dijo que estaba practicando para cobrar venganza, más no dijo de quién o qué, pero...tengo la sensación de que lo conozco de algún lado.

-Ya veo...pues, si sabes su rostro capaz puedas conseguir un dibujante que haga un retrato para tí, luego de eso le puedes pedir a Shining que pase la foto por el detector de rostros y tendremos a nuestro sospechoso.

-Es buena idea, princesa, aunque no quisiera involucrar a Shining en esto…

-Ya te involucraste con él en el trabajo, Twilight, creo que puedes pedirle el favor sin problemas-responde Cadance con una sonrisa a esta.

-Cadance tiene razón, Twilight. Con la ayuda de Shining todo el proceso sería mucho más rápido-complementa Celestia

-Af...supongo que tienen razón, bien, las veré dentro de un rato, iré a ver al artista y luego a Shining-Dice Twilight para abandonar la sala y dirigirse con la única chica que sabía que dibujaba bien, encontrándose con ella a la mañana siguiente en los pasillos de Canterlot High.

-No lo sé, Twilight...nunca antes he dibujado personas…-decía Rarity insegura a esta.

-Pero sabes dibujar, no debe de ser tan diferente…

-Sé dibujas vestidos...pero...supongo que puedo hacer un intento, a fin de cuentas es importante ¿No es así?-pregunta Rarity a su amiga

-Sí lo es.

-Ok, hagamos esto…

 _En la tarde_

-Gracias por venir, Shining-agradecía Twilight con una sonrisa a su hermano, bebiendo un café junto a este.

-No es nada hermanita ¿Querías tomar un café y hablar un rato, verdad?

-Sí, necesito que me hagas un favor al final de esta salida de hermanos.

-Me parece bien ¿Qué necesitas que haga luego de tomar el café y hablar?

-Eso te lo digo al final, de momento solo conversemos…¿Cómo te has sentido estos días?

-Mal, tengo que ocultarle a mis padres que mi hermana es una cazadora de criaturas mágicas y magia negra.

-Entiendo...pero, dejando eso de lado ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, el trabajo es fuerte, pero quería aprovechar y preguntarte algo…

-Adelante, pregunta.

-Ayer en la noche una mujer fue a la comisaría a reportar que un fantasma de oscuridad la atacó, en un principio creí que estaba loca, pero entonces dijo algo interesante, que una chica la salvó...

-Está bien ¿Y qué quieres preguntar?

-Simple...la chica de este dibujo se parece a tí en cuanto a rostro ¿Algo que quieras decir al respecto?-pregunta Shining mostrando un dibujo de ella.

-...No realmente…...solo es parte del caso en el que trabajo-responde Twilight ocultándose en su café.

-Ajá...bien, no preguntaré más de momento…¿Cómo está Cadance? Hace tiempo que no la veo...

-Está bien, pero ¿Cuando la vas a invitar a salir?-pregunta Twilight con una leve sonrisa a su hermano.

-¿Invitarla a salir? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunta este nervioso.

-Vamos, se ve desde lejos que te gusta y Cadance es una chica excelente para tí, creo que harían una linda pareja.

-Agh…¿Tan obvio es?

-Es obvio para todos menos para ella, creo...o capaz si lo sabe pero se hace la desentendida, el punto es, que debes aprovechar ahora que está soltera, eres un chico lindo de bonitos sentimientos y un gran corazón, eres todo el paquete en uno, además que te ejercitas y eso atrae a las chicas ¿Por qué no haces el intento?

-No es tan simple Twilight…¿Qué pasa si las cosas terminan mal?

-No lo harán, las cosas saldrán bien, estoy segura de ello, nada puede salir peor que lo que me pasó con Timber…

-Es una pena lo que pasó con él, ustedes dos eran una linda pareja ¿Qué es de su vida?

-Supongo que sigue trabajando en el campamento Everfree, no sé y realmente no me interesa, él está muerto para mí-En eso, el celular de Shining suena.

-Jum...me tengo que ir, hermanita. ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas que hiciera?

-Necesito que me pases este dibujo por el identificador de rostros-Dice Twilight entregándole el mismo a Shining.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas? ¿Quién es este sujeto?

-Eso es lo que quiero averiguar con el reconocimiento facial, tonto…

-Bien...te daré el resultado tan pronto como lo tenga, si me disculpas, tengo que volver al servicio-Dice Shining acariciando el cabello de Twilight, desarreglándolo para finalmente retirarse del lugar.


	4. Clones de Sombra parte 2

-Ya tengo el nombre del sujeto-decía Twilight ingresando al despacho de Celestia.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es?-pregunta esta curiosa dejando los papeles a un lado.

-Su nombre es Neon Blue y es empleado de Helix, trabaja en seguridad.

-Un empleado de Helix…¿Algo que destacar en él?

-Sí, fue despedido de Helix reciéntemente y el señor Helix revocó su placa de guardia de seguridad, ni para guardia de centro comercial lo van a contratar.

-Me parece un motivo más que suficiente para que odie al señor Helix…

-Es por eso que tenemos que detenerlo antes de que haga daño a alguien más, pero tenemos que descubrir "cómo" primero-comenta Twilight recostándose de una pared del despacho de Celestia.

-Pues es bastante simple, dijiste que cuando lo impactaste con un rayo mágico dejó de controlar a sus sombras, todo lo que debes hacer es noquearlo y ya-responde Celestia tomando asiento en su silla detrás de su escritorio.

-Pues...el problema está en que son muchas sombras ¿Cómo puedo acercarme si hay tantas? No soy lo suficientemente fuerte…

-Midnight Sparkle lo es…

-No voy a transformarme en ella para pelear ¿Qué tal si pierdo el control o si me dejo corromper por ella? No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Hallaré otra forma de llegar a él, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Twilight, tienes que perderle el miedo a tu forma Midnight, eventualmente tendrás que hacerlo…

-No es eso...es que...luego de los juegos de la amistad, Midnight Sparkle me atormentaba en los sueños, siempre soñaba con convertirme en ella y lastimar a mis amigas, familiares y seres queridos. Y que ahora de la nada tenga acceso a esa transformación, no es fácil ¿Sabes? Es como si cada vez que intento moverme hacia adelante y superarla ella siempre regresa para atormentarme...ya no sé qué hacer para deshacerme de ella…

-Midnight no te va a dejar tranquila hasta que no la aceptes como parte de tí, llegó para quedarse y hasta que no la aceptes no va a dejar de tormentarte.

-No voy a aceptarla, ella representa todo lo que no soy, todo a lo que temo, ella nunca será parte de mí-responde Twilight exaltada.

-Me parece bien...entonces vas a tener que ver una forma de llegar hasta él evitando sus sombras.

-Ya pensaré en algo…

-Me parece bien, puedes retirarte-Dice Celestia para que su alumna se fuera molesta de su despacho.

 _En la noche_

-Entonces...Celestia me contó que tuviste una pequeña discusión con ella-comenta una mujer adulta de buen físico con una camisa morada, unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos del mismo color que la camisa, con un pelo similar al de Twilight solo que con un morado más oscuro y una línea blanca en vez de magenta.

-No fue nada grave madre, solo...una pequeña diferencia de ideas, eso es todo, no te preocupes-responde Twilight a Velvet con una leve sonrisa.

-Ya sé, Celestia no dijo nada de que estuviera molesta...pero si me comentó que estabas asustada por algo…¿Qué ocurre mi niña?-pregunta Velvet sentándose al lado de su hija.

-Pues...tengo una amiga, bueno, es más una enemiga que cualquier cosa, pero, no importa que haga siempre termina volviendo a mi, cada vez que estoy a punto de superarla ella reaparece y me vuelve a hundir, no sé qué hacer y tengo miedo de lastimar a otros en el proceso…

-Entiendo...mi niña ¿No has considerado que quizás esa chica siempre regresa a ti porque le agradas muy en el fondo?

-¿Cómo así?

-Pues...cuando una tiene una enemiga, una trata de evitarla a toda costa, pero me cuentas que ella siempre regresa de un modo u otro ¿No crees que quizás ella quiere ser tu amiga?

-Puede que tengas razón...pero tengo miedo que si me vuelvo amiga de ella termine lastimando a quienes son cercanos a mí.

-No hay amistad que pueda arruinar otras amistades, tus amigas no deberían de tratarte diferente porque interactues o te lleves bien con alguien que ellas no hacen. Ten fé en que tus amigas van a estar allí para apoyarte en todo momento y nunca van a dejar tu lado, por algo son tus amigas ¿No?-pregunta Velvet con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón...tengo que irme a ver a esa amiga.

-¿Ahora? Pero si son las 9 de la noche…

-Esto no puede esperar madre, he sido muy grosera con ella y creo que debo de disculparme lo más pronto posible.

-Me parece bien, ya tienes 16 años, ya casi terminas la escuela y te preparas para la universidad, ya eres toda una adulta, tienes buenas cinturas, buenas caderas y heredaste la pechonalidad de tu madre-Dice Velvet con una sonrisa a esta.

-¡MAMÁ!

-Jajajaja, me encanta cuando te ruborizas, bueno, adelante, ve a ver a tu amiga, llévate algo para abrigarte, hace frío.

-Gracias madre, lo haré, nos vemos-Dice Twilight tomando una chaqueta para retirarse de la casa.

-Nos vemos mi niña-se despide Velvet con una sonrisa.

Una vez fuera de la casa, Twilight saca el celular y hace una llamada.

-¿Alo? Celestia, puedo sentir la presencia del sujeto enfrente del edificio de helix. Voy para allá-Dice Twilight usando un hechizo de velocidad en ella para dirigirse al lugar.

Minutos después

-¡SEÑOR HELIX, SALGA A DAR LA CARA!-Gritaba Neon Blue mientras clones de sombra atacaban a todos los guardias de seguridad que se topaban. Poco a poco, Neon Blue se iba abriendo camino en las oficinas principales de Helix, una de las sombras estaba a punto de matar a uno de los guardias de seguridad, hasta que un rayo mágico le dió a la criatura y la hizo retroceder.

-Vete de aquí-decía Twilight al guardia mientras estaba frente al clon de sombra. El sujeto no lo pensó dos veces y se fue huyendo. Twilight le lanzó varios rayos mágicos desde sus manos a la criatura, haciéndole agujeros en su cuerpo hasta destruirla por completo.

-Sabía que este hechizo de luz iba a ser útil-decía Twilight con una sonrisa caminando por los pasillos de las oficinas eliminando a los clones de sombra que se acercaban a atacarla, hasta finalmente encontrarse a Neon Blue.

-Sparkle…-Dice Neon viendo a esta.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Cómo me conoces?

-Tuve tiempo de investigarte antes de venir acá...sabía que te conocía de algún lado, eres la mocosa que irrumpió en el ritual del señor Helix.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Espera...Eras uno de los 12 que estábamos presentes ¿No es así? Eso significa que...tú también fuiste corrompido por la oscuridad, la explosión oscura te infectó a tí también.

-Gracias a tu increíble estupidez de dispararle al medallón del señor Helix todos los presentes tenemos algo de ese poder oscuro ¿Y la mejor parte? El idiota de Helix no lo sabe aún, nos despidió a todos por el fracaso de la misión antes de que los poderes se manifestaran. Voy a disfrutar tanto matándolo…

-Pero si él estaba ahí significa que también fue infectado, no sabes qué poder tiene ni nada ¡Es una locura entrar al combate sin un plan!

-Da igual, tengo miles de clones de sombra, puedo derrotarlo fácil y asesinarlo sin problemas.

-No te dejaré hacer eso.

-Entonces muere-Dice Neon para que varias partes de su sombra se separaran, creando aquellas criaturas oscuras que comienzan a atacar a Twilight. Twilight en un principio las mantiene a raya con sus rayos de luz, pero estos poco a poco fueron ganando terreno, eran demasiados, finalmente, Twilight fue atacada por uno que le hizo un rasguño profundo en la cara, haciéndola caer sentada y comenzar a ser golpeada por las criaturas de sombra, siendo apaleada fuertemente por estas, le estaban dando una paliza. Twilight en un momento de lucidez usa un hechizo de teletransportación corta y se encierra en una armario de las oficinas, sin dudarlo saca su celular y hace una llamada.

-Directora, no puedo hacerlo, son demasiados y muy fuertes, no puedo hacerlo, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte-decía Twilight afligida por el celular.

-Si puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que volverte Midnight Sparkle, con su poder lograrás vencerla fácil-responde Celestia del otro lado.

-Pero tengo miedo ¿Qué pasa si pierdo el control o algo peor?

-No lo vas a perder, Twilight, confía en tí.

-Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, no soy lo suficientemente valiente para hacer esto…

-Twilight, ser valiente no significa no tener miedo, significa que cuando algo te asusta eres capaz de enfrentarlo.

-Pero no puedo superar mis miedos…

-No tienes que superarlos, solo enfrentarlos...ahora, transformate en Midnight Sparkle.

-...lo haré…-Dice Twilight cerrando los ojos y concentrándose para finalmente ser envuelta por llamas verdes y terminar transformada en Midnight Sparkle, sintiéndose nuevamente poderosa. Twilight se miró en el reflejo de una ventana del lugar para respirar hondo y acercarse a la puerta.

- _ **Puedo hacer esto...estoy en control...PUEDO HACERLO**_ -Se grita Sparkle para salir del armario.

- _ **¿Quieren pelea? Aquí la tienen**_ -Dice Sparkle mientras llamas verdes surgen en sus brazos y comienza a lanzar bolas de fuego a los clones de sombra, destruyéndolos de un solo golpe. Sparkle se abría paso por los pasillos destruyendo tantos clones de sombra como pudiera, quemándolos, pateándolos y destruyéndolos con su magia. Finalmente, Twilight llegó de nuevo con Neon.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta Neon viendo a Midnight para lanzarle varios clones de sombra. Uno de ellos se acercó para atacarla de frente, pero Sparkle lo tomó del cuello con una de sus manos y hizo estallar su cabeza con fuego oscuro, en eso, dos sombras la atacaron, una del lado derecho y otra del izquierdo, pero Twilight con una patada destruyó a uno y al otro le lanzó una bola de fuego al pecho, haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos. Poco a poco, Twilight se fue acercando a Neon y Neon poco a poco fue retrocediendo, asustado de su adversaria, finalmente, Sparkle logró llegar a Neon, dándole un rodillazo con fuego verde en el estómago, tumbándolo al suelo y haciéndolo escupir sangre.

-¿Q-Q-Qué rayos eres?-pregunta Neon asustado.

- _ **Soy Sparkle**_ -Dice esta para darle un puñetazo en la cara con la mano cubierta de fuego verde, para noquearlo al instante.

- _ **Se acabó...pero...no puedo dejar que tengas esa magia oscura, con ella puedes volver a causar daño...erm...ya sé**_ -Dice Sparkle para acercar su boca a la de Neon y estando a centímetros de que sus labios se tocaran, abre grande la boca y comienza a absorber la magia oscura dentro de Neon, hasta drenarlo por completo. Luego de hacer eso, Sparkle hizo un gesto con su mano y de la nada surgió un clon de sombra idéntico a ella.

- _ **Al parecer obtuve su poder...genial**_ -Dice esta con una sonrisa para ver por la ventana los carros de policia llegar a la escena, era momento de irse.

 _Al día siguiente_

-Bien, atraparon a Neon Blue, confesó haber sido el responsable de haber matado a ese joven, sin embargo no fuimos capaces de encontrar su manada de perros-decía Shining tomando una cerveza mientras Twilight bebía un refresco.

-No eran perros, eran criaturas de sombra-responde esta con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo...por cierto, Neon reportó que una especie de demonio alado lo atacó ¿Algo de qué debamos preocuparnos?

-No realmente...digamos que...es alguien que vino para quedarse, nos guste o no-Dice Twilight caminando a la tienda donde Shining compró su cerveza para ella pedirse una y sentarse con este.

-No deberías de tomar eso…

-Tengo 16 años, Shining, legalmente ya puedo beber-dice Twilight dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Perdón a veces se me olvida que mi hermanita menor ya creció, que madre no te vea tomando o le va a dar algo-responde Shining con una sonrisa.

-No lo hará, no te preocupes, no soy tan loca como para tomar delante de ella.

-No sabía que tomabas.

-Yo tampoco...simplemente se me antojó una cerveza, eso es todo.

-Bien, solo recuerda tener discreción al tomar.

-Lo haré, Shining.

-Bien, me retiro a la casa, por cierto, Celestia dijo que tenía que hablar contigo, así que te dejaré para que hables con ella-Dice Shining señalando a la directora la cual estaba acercándose a la mesa donde estaban ambos.

-Nos vemos hermano.

-Nos vemos hermanita, te quiero mucho-Dice Shining alborotándole el pelo a Twilight para irse del lugar.

-¿Te molesta si me siento?-pregunta Celestia a Twilight.

-No, adelante-indica Twilight mientras Celestia se sienta.

-Bien...entonces, decidiste usar a Midnight Sparkle al final de todo, es bueno ver que superas tus miedos.

-Aún no lo he hecho...pero ser valiente no significa superar tus miedos, solo enfrentarlos-responde Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Cierto...oye, quería hablarte sobre el peligro que va a llegar eventualmente…

-Sí, lo sé. Hay otras 10 personas que fueron infectadas con esa oscuridad, 10 enemigos por derrotar…

-Tenemos que estar más unidas que nunca, es por eso que te traje esto-Dice Celestia dándole a Twilight una especie de audífono de un solo oído.

-Es un comunicador, con él podremos hablar durante tus peleas y podré ayudarte mientras estás allá afuera.

-Gracias directora. Sé que será difícil, pero con usted y mis amigas al lado...no tengo nada que temer.

-Me alegra oír eso, ven, vamos a ver una película, tú escoges, yo invito-Dice Celestia con una sornisa a esta.

-¿No deberíamos de trabajar en encontrar a los otros 10 sujetos?

-Luego, ahora, celebremos tu victoria.

-Muy bien...vamos a ver Thor Ragnarok-dice Twilight con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al cine junto a su mentora.

 _En otro lugar..._

-Señor Helix, los resultados dieron positivo, está infectado con oscuridad-le dice una doctora a un señor con esmoquín negro y corbata roja.

-Interesante…¿Cómo afecta esta magia a mi estado?-pregunta el sujeto con esmoquin.

-Ha reducido el avance de su enfermedad, pero no la ha frenado del todo, hace falta más de esa oscuridad para que pueda detener su avance.

-Entiendo...me imagino que los demás que estaban conmigo en esa sala también fueron infectados.

-Sí, uno de ellos Neon Blue atacó las oficinas centrales mientras usted estaba en su viaje de negocios, fue detenida por esto-Dice la doctora mostrándole al señor del esmoquin una grabación de Midnight Sparkle derrotando a Neon.

-Vaya vaya vaya...interesante, nunca he visto nada como esto-comenta el sujeto interesado.

-¿Deberiamos de ir tras de ella?

-No, solo manténganla vigilada, dejemos que ella recolecte la oscuridad de los otros 9, luego, iremos tras ella…

-Entendido señor Helix, lo mantendremos informado al respecto-dice la doctora retirándose del lugar.

-Realmente es un espécimen único...va a ser divertido matarla y quitarle todo su poder-dice el sujeto con esmoquin para cerrar la grabación y abandonar la sala donde estaba.


	5. Viaje Oscuro

Era de noche en el banco central de Canterlot, las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas, no habìa pasado nada fuera de lo ordinario, parecía ser una noche más como guardia nocturno para el guardia Lock. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba por los oscuros pasillos no pudo evitar escuchar ruidos venir de dentro de la caja fuerte del banco, lugar donde almacenaban todo el dinero. Este, lentamente abrió la misma para ingresar y explorarla solo armado con su linterna, la cual comenzó a fallar en la oscuridad.

-Maldición…-Se quejó Lock para alzar su linterna y ver a un chico con pasamontañas cargar con unas bolsas llenas de dinero.

-¡Alto ahí!-Ordenó el guardia en un intento por detener al mismo tomando su pistola, sin embargo al alzar la vista este ya no estaba delante de él.

-¿Pero qué...?-En ese momento, el guardia de seguridad activó la alarma y comenzó a registrar el lugar mientras maldecía su suerte y se preguntaba: "¿Qué le voy a decir al jefe?"

 _A la mañana siguiente_

-¡Buenos días Twilight, es hora de levantarse!-decía Velvet con una sonrisa abriendo las persianas del cuarto de su hija, la cual solo soltó un leve gruñido.

-Madre hoy es sábado, no tengo que ir a la escuela, déjame dormir-Se quejaba Twilight tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-Quizás mi vida, pero recuerda que tienes trabajo.

-El trabajo es a las 10 de la mañana, que es cuando abren el centro comercial, no a las 6 de la mañana…

-Tú misma siempre lo decías "¡Temprano y con alegría!" Así que vamos, arriba-dice Velvet agitando a su hija juguetonamente.

-Nooooooo, no quieeerooooo, debería ser un crimen despertar a alguien a las 6 de la mañana un sábado y lo de "Temprano y con alegría" solo aplica en mi cumpleaños y navidad-Se quejaba Twilight tapándose la cara con una almohada.

-Vamos mi niña, levántate. El que madruga dios lo ayuda.

-Soy atea…

-No comiences…

-No hay nada que puedas decir para que me levante…

-Si no te levantas ahora vas a pasar desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 9 de la mañana ayudándome a limpiar la casa.

-¡ESTOY DESPIERTA!-Dice Twilight levantándose de un brinco de la cama para golpear su cabeza contra una biblioteca del lugar y caer sentada en el suelo.

-Auch…

-Es bueno saber que siempre sé qué decir para levantarte, ahora vamos, preparé tu comida favorita, quesadillas-Dice Velvet con una sonrisa para que Twilight se le quedara viendo seriamente.

-...¿Mamá?...

-Es broma cariño, preparé pan tostado con huevos y tocino. El típico desayuno Estado Unidense.

-Bien, bien...deja me pongo algo y bajo-Responde Twilight con una sonrisa levantándose del suelo para ir a su closet y sacar una camisa blanca larga y ponersela, para bajar las escaleras lentamente y sentarse en la mesa a desayunar. En el cabezal de la mesa estaba su padre Night Light, leyendo el periódico desde su tablet, llevaba puesta una camisa de botones azul y un pantalón negro junto a zapatos marrones. Al lado derecho de este, estaba su madre Velvet usando una camisa gris con detalles morados y un pantalón blanco también con detalles morados junto a unos zapatos blancos con más detalles morados; mientras que al lado izquierdo de Night Light estaba Shining desayunando con su celular en mano y usando su uniforme de policía de capitán de una pequeña subdivisión de respuesta. Twilight se sentó al lado de su madre, para comenzar a comer.

-Mmmm, está delicioso, madre-dice Twilight con una sonrisa comiendo un poco del pan tostado.

-Gracias mi niña, esta vez le añadí un par de ingredientes extra a la mantequilla para hacer del pan más delicioso, lo mismo hice con los huevos-responde Velvet con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, se nota con facilidad. Tiene un sabor algo...picante los huevos y el pan es dulce, hacen buen contraste ¿Qué les pusiste?

-Eso lo mantendré como secreto de momento.

-Entonces...Shining ¿Cómo van las cosas en la estación?

-Bien, el día de hoy se dió por cerrado un caso de robo en el que estaba trabajando y al parecer ya tengo otro-Dice Shining viendo su celular el cual comenzó a emitir un leve zumbido.

-Me tengo que ir, al parecer robaron el banco central de Canterlot. Me necesitan ahí, cualquier cosa les aviso, gracias por la comida. Nos vemos-se despide Shining con una sonrisa levantándose de la mesa para darle un beso a su madre y Twilight en el cachete para despedirse de su padre con una palmada en la espalda y retirarse del lugar con un pan en la boca.

-¿Puedo comerme lo que dejó Shining?-pregunta Twilight con una sonrisa.

-¿No crees que comes demasiado y te ejercitas poco?-pregunta Night Light a esta con una sonrisa comiendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que si sigues comiendo así vas a verte como una pelota.

-¡PAPÁ!

-Déjala cariño, se ve bien, si es verdad que está un poco fuera de forma, pero gorda no está-Dice Velvet con una sonrisa.

-No estoy fuera de forma…

-Aún no me has ganado en las vencidas…

-Ni siquiera padre o Shining te ganan en las vencidas, eso no vale.

-Perdemos porque somos caballeros y no queremos lastimar a tu madre-responde Night Light con una sonrisa.

-¿Quisieras jugar a las vencidas ahora mismo y darle con todo sin miedo?-pregunta Velvet retadoramente.

-¡Pero mira la hora! Tengo que ir a que le hagan su chequeo semanal al carro, nos vemos, te amo mucho Twilight-Se despide Night Light con un beso de esta para irse casi que corriendo del lugar.

-Siempre lo ahuyento con eso...entonces, Twily ¿Qué pretendes hacer en las dos horas que tienes libre antes de ir al trabajo?

-Creo que me reuniré con mis amigas o algo por el estilo, no sé, capaz pase por un par de tiendas a ver si consigo nueva ropa o un nuevo celular, ya el mío está algo obsoleto.

-¿Te vas a comprar un Apple-Phone?

-Si quisiera un Apple-Phone, solo le pido a Applejack que hable con sus tíos y estos me consiguen uno fácil. Nah, quisiera algo más interesante, capaz un Sincro Phone, es muy bueno en comparación con el Apple-Phone...no le digas a Applejack que dije eso.

-Tranquila...bueno, que te diviertas mi niña, yo comenzaré a limpiar la casa-Dice Velvet con una sonrisa recogiendo los platos de la mesa para ir a la cocina a lavarlos. Twilight esboza una leve sonrisa y se levanta de la mesa para ir al cuarto a vestirse para salir.

 _En la tarde_

-Entonces ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-pregunta Shining ingresando a la escena del crimen.

-Un robo como ningún otro-decía uno de los policías del lugar.

-¿Cómo así?

-Vea usted mismo las cámaras de seguridad-Dice el oficial para que Shining se dirigiera a la sala de seguridad a ver las cintas, en ellas, se veía con mucha estática a un sujeto encapuchado robar el dinero, ser interceptado por el policía, la cámara deja de funcionar por un segundo y al siguiente el sujeto desapareció.

-Esto es...raro…¿Revisaron que las cintas no hayan sido alteradas?-pregunta Shining a los oficiales.

-Ya enviaron las grabaciones a la central, en un par de horas deberíamos de tener los resultados-responde uno de los oficiales.

-¿Algo más?

-Tenemos al guardia de seguridad detenido como sospechoso hasta que se pruebe que las cintas no han sido alteradas.

-Bien, hablaré con él-Dice Shining para abandonar la sala de seguridad y dirigirse a donde tenían retenido al guardia.

-¿Pueden darnos un minuto a solas?-pregunta Shining al detective que investigaba el caso.

-Capitán Shining, a pesar de que aprecio su entusiasmo por ayudar a resolver la escena del crimen, recuerde su lugar-Suena la voz de Iron detrás de este.

-¿Iron Shield? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú eres detective de homicidios, no de robos-cuestiona Shining al detective.

-Pasaba por aquí para ver cómo iban las cosas antes de ir a la estación a hacer papeleo ¿Qué saben hasta ahora?

-Pues…

-Sabemos que el robo se efectuó a las 3 de la madrugada y que el sospechoso se escapó sin dejar rastros, faltan pruebas para poder llegar a cualquier conclusión o que el caso avance de cualquier forma, si las cintas prueban ser falsas, el amigo aquí podría ser cómplice del ladrón-Dice el detective de robos a Iron.

-Entiendo…¿Y si la cinta es verdadera?

-Entonces chocaremos con una pared de concreto.

-Bien...iré a ver la cinta de seguridad, Shining, recuerda tu lugar, que seas mi aprendiz no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que quieras en las escenas del crimen-Decía Iron para retirarse del lugar.

-Es todo un amor tu maestro-comenta el detective de robos a Shining abandonando la sala.

-Ciertamente…-Dice Shining para sacar su celular y marcarle al número de Twilight.

-¿Alo? Hermana, creo que tengo un caso para tí.

 _Más tarde_

-Magia, no hay duda de ello-Dice Twilight ingresando al despacho de Celestia entregándole la carpeta con las copias de la evidencia que le dió Shining a Twilight.

-Pues...parece ser que así es ¿Alguna pista de cuándo o dónde va a atacar de nuevo?-pregunta Celestia a esta.

-¿De verdad piensa que atacará de nuevo tan pronto?

-Pues eso explicaría muchas cosas-Dice Cadance ingresando al despacho.

-Shining me acaba de comentar que desde hace ya una semana, cada día un banco reporta la desaparición de unos 100,000 bits, se han hecho investigaciones al respecto pero no se ha llegado a nada, si ese sujeto ha estado usando magia para entrar y salir de las bóvedas y cajas fuertes eso explicaría la desaparición del dinero.

-Haré un análisis de los lugares que ha atacado y trataré de predecir dónde será su siguiente ataque-Dice Twilight abandonando el despacho de Celestia.

-Le pediré a Shining que revise nuevamente la escena del crimen, pero esta vez con un detector mágico, veamos qué clase de magia usa este sujeto-Dice Cadance a Celestia.

-Tengo contactos en la comisaría, esperaré los resultados de Twilight y les informaré que suban la seguridad-Responde Celestia sentándose en su escritorio.

-Bien, pongámonos manos a la obra-Dice Cadance con una sonrisa para salir del despacho.

-Oye, antes de que te vayas ¿Cómo van las cosas con Shining?

-Van bien, supongo, somos buenos amigos ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada, es solo que, cuando estás con él te vez...resplandeciente-responde Celestia con una sonrisa.

-Oh, vamos...no sé de lo que hablas…

-Puedes mentirle a él,puedes engañar a Twilight, pero no puedes engañarme a mí, te gusta-Dice Celestia con una sonrisa a esta.

-Vuelvo a decir, no sé de qué estás hablando…

-Miente todo lo que quieras, pero el rubor en tu rostro te delata. Si el no te invita a salir invitalo tú, no siempre tiene que ser el hombre el que de el primer paso.

-Adiós, tía-Dice Cadance para abandonar el lugar.

-Aaaahhhh...la juventud es tan interesante…

 _Minutos después_

-Entonces…¿Qué dicen los registros?-pregunta Cadance a Shining el cual salía del banco.

-Definitivamente es magia, aquí tengo los datos, no sé leerlos, pero me imagino que Celestia y Twilight podrán-Dice Shining entregándole a Cadance la máquina con los números en ella.

-Bien, se los entregaré a Celestia ¿Algo destacable?

-Pues, ya demostraron que las cintas no fueron modificadas, así que el caso está frenado de momento. Creo yo que la policía sería más útil si supieran que existe la magia…

-Si se supiera la existencia de la magia, los militares invadirían la ciudad y capturarían a todo aquel que use magia, entre ellos, tu hermana.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

-¿Shining?

-¿Dime?

-¿Estarás ocupado mañana a eso de la una de la tarde?

-No.

-¿Quisieras ir a almorzar y ver una película?

-Suena como una idea excelente, Cadance. Me encantaría-responde Shining con una sonrisa a esta.

-Excelente, entonces el sábado a la una de la tarde nos vemos en el restaurante de sushi donde trabaja la amiga de Twilight, escuché que tienen una promoción de dos por uno.

-Suena bien, bueno, voy a ir de regreso a la estación para ver si algo nuevo sale del caso, cualquier cosa les informo ¿Ok?

-Me parece bien, nos vemos-Se despide Cadance con una sonrisa viendo los números en el lector de magia de Twilight.

 _En la madrugada_

-¿Estás segura que va a atacar este banco?-pregunta Celestia por el comunicador en el oído de Twilight.

-Segura, el algoritmo que hice dice que hay un 75% de probabilidades de que ataque este banco-responde Twilight con una sonrisa desde fuera del banco oriental de servicios, viendo el lugar con binoculares.

-Advertí del posible robo, la seguridad estará reforzada ¿De verdad crees poder llegar a la bóveda sin problemas?

-No será mucho problema, estudié la seguridad de camino para acá, estoy hackeando dentro de sus servidores para desactivar la seguridad por 30 segundos, tiempo suficiente para llegar a la bóveda-Explica Twilight usando una computadora para realizar el hackeo y tras unos segundos de presionar teclas, desactiva la seguridad del lugar. Inmediatamente, se transformó en Midnight Sparkle y voló dentro del banco por una ventana abierta en el segundo piso, las luces estaban apagadas en su mayoría y los guardias estaban ocupados intentando restablecer la seguridad, por lo cual llegar a la bóveda no fue un problema para Sparkle. Sin embargo, entrar a la bóveda era la parte difícil. Estando fuera de esta, miró el cerrojo que necesitaba ser hackeado para poder ingresar desde fuera. Sparkle podía hackearlo, pero le tomaría mucho tiempo valioso que no tenía, sin embargo, ya había pensado esto: creó un clon de sombra que metió por debajo de la puerta y este le abrió la misma desde dentro, ingresando Sparkle a la bóveda y cerrando la misma justo antes de que la seguridad volviera.

- _ **Ahora toca esperar**_ -Dice Sparkle con una sonrisa sentándose en un punto muerto donde las cámaras no la vieran, primero pasaron segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, que se convirtieron en horas, hasta que finalmente dieron las 3 de la madrugada. En ese momento, las luces del lugar comenzaron a parpadear hasta apagarse. Sparkle se levantó para ver al sujeto con la capucha delante de ella.

- _ **Bonita noche ¿No es así?**_ -pregunta Sparkle con una sonrisa a este. El sujeto se volteó y sin dudarlo le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, tumbándola al suelo.

- _ **¡Auch! Eso dolió**_ -Se quejaba Sparkle para lanzarle una bola de fuego verde, solo para que el sujeto desapareciera, dejando una nube negra en donde estaba y reaparecer detrás de ella, dándole una patada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla, haciéndola caer en el suelo y que este la tomara del cuello y empezara a estrangularla. Sparkle poco a poco fue perdiendo la fuerza y la conciencia, con el paso de los segundos la vista se le nublaba, tenía que pensar en algo rápido. En ese momento, utilizó su fuego y creó una explosión del mismo que venía de ella, arrojando al sujeto con violencia lejos de ella y cayendo esta al suelo tosiendo fuertemente. Cuando recuperó el aliento el sujeto se había escapado y las alarmas del lugar comenzaron a sonar. Sparkle soltó un pesado suspiro y comenzó a mirar su alrededores, con el tiempo de respuesta de los guardias no podría salir por donde entró, tenía que pensar algo rápido…

 _..._

-¡Aquí es, dentro de la bóveda!-decía uno de los guardias delante de esta.

-¡Prepárense para entrar!-decía el jefe de seguridad armado con una pistola, en eso, los guardias abrieron la inmensa bóveda e ingresaron. Dentro, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, un silencio sepulcral se hacía presente y las sombras parecían estirarse para alcanzar a los guardias. El capitán dio la orden de separarse para explorar mientras cada guardia sacaba su pistola y linterna y comenzaban a explorar, dos guardias se fueron por el camino de la izquierda, dos por la derecha y el capitán junto al segundo al mando avanzaban por el centro.

Los guardias que tomaron el camino derecho avanzaron lentamente, sin percatarse de que las sombras detrás de ellos se movían, en eso, el sonido de algo cayendo provino detrás de ellos, se voltearon para ver algunos bits en el suelo. Uno de ellos se acercó a la bolsa para colocarla en su lugar y al girarse para ver a su compañero se percató de que este ya no estaba.

-¿Safe?-preguntaba el guardia avanzando lentamente por el pasillo en busca de su amigo guardia, solo para encontrarlo inconsciente en el suelo tirado en una esquina, estaba a punto de alertar a los demás y lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera por la mano que sintió sosteniendo su hombro desde detrás

...

Los guardias que tomaron el camino izquierdo exploraban una zona donde se guardaban las pertenencias privadas, las cosas variaban entre diamantes, cadenas de oro, objetos con peso emocional, entre otros. Mientras ambos guardias avanzaban, pudieron ver una figura en las sombras moverse lejos de la luz. El guardia que iba adelante le hizo señas a su cumpañero para que rodearan el lugar, cada uno tomando un lado de la estructura, sin embargo, poco sabía el guardia que iba adelante que esa iba a ser la última vez que viera a su compañero aquella noche.

Lentamente, avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar al lugar donde se supone que él y su compañero iban a arrinconar al ladrón, sin embargo, al llegar a este, no vió un ladrón común, vió una cosa hecha de oscuridad, tenía grandes alas oscuras y cuerpo femenino junto a un vestido hermoso hecho de oscuridad, el guardia al apuntarle con su linterna se percató que la misma comenzó a parpadear hasta apagarse, cuando la linterna volvió a encenderse, no pudo evitar ahogar el grito de terror, a centímetros de su rostro, estaba aquella cosa con una sonrisa retorcida y los ojos negros como carbón.

 _..._

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-Escucharón el capitán y el segundo al mando el grito de su compañero. Inmediatamente corrieron hacia el lugar del grito para encontrar a uno de sus guardias inconsciente en el suelo y con marcas negras en el rostro, estaba pálido y frío, más no muerto, solo, debilitado. En ese momento, el segundo al mando retrocedió un par de pasos, solo para tropezar con algo.

El capitán se dió la vuelta y pudo ver a su compañero, su mano derecha caer al suelo inconsciente mientras una cosa lo soltaba. No podía distinguir nada de ella, solo podía ver un par de ojos verdes azulados en la oscuridad junto a lo que parecía un cuerno, el capitán le iba a disparar, pero la criatura extraña salió volando, pasando por encima de él y tumbándolo al suelo para huir por la puerta de entrada de la bóveda y abandonar el banco. El capitán de seguridad nunca olvidaría una experiencia como esa.


	6. Teletransportación Oscura

-Bien, los guardias de seguridad del banco están aterrados y traumados, pero al menos no se llevaron el dinero ¿Verdad?-pregunta Twilight con una leve sonrisa a su maestra la cual no dudó en darle un zape en la cabeza a su alumna.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando al asustar a los guardias de esa forma exponiendo tú identidad al mundo?!-le regañó Celestia molesta.

-Pues...solo buscaba salir de ese lugar…

-Si te hubieras calmado y guiado por un plan hubieras visto que hay un ducto de ventilación en el centro de la sala por donde pudiste haber escapado ¿No que siempre tienes un plan para todo? ¿Por qué está vez no tenías un plan para esto?

-Porque no pensé que el sujeto se me fuera a escapar...mucho menos que sabría pelear…

-¿Y por qué no tenías un plan de emergencia en caso de fallar?

-Tenía uno...pero...se fue al caño tan pronto como las alarmas sonaron…

-Twilight…

-Mira, sé que cometí una equivocación ¿Ok? pero...ahora las cosas van a ser mejor. Voy a ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez y pensaré más las cosas

-No deberíamos de tener esta charla, Twilight...te has vuelto descuidada y egocéntrica en cuanto a tus poderes…

-¡¿Perdón?! ¡¿Egocéntrica, descuidada?! Osea, cometo un error sólo una vez, UNA SOLA VEZ ¿Y me sales con esa?

-Dame otra razón por la cual hayas cometido un error de ese calibre a estas alturas

-¿Sabes qué? No perderé el tiempo contigo, no malgastaré mi tiempo en esto, solo fue un error, el primero que cometo en meses,me retiro-Dice Twilight para abandonar el despacho de Celestia.

-Agh...necesito un trago…-Se dice Twilight a sí misma para abandonar Canterlot High molesta con Celestia.

 _En la casa de Twilight_

-Entonces…¿Estás listo para la cita?-pregunta Nightlight a su hijo el cual llevaba media hora encerrado en su cuarto.

-¡NO, SÍ, NO SÉ! Agh...no tengo ni idea…¿Me veo bien?-pregunta Shining llevando puesta una chaqueta azul con bordes blancos y varios cierres, una camisa blanca abajo con un escudo con una chispa en él, un blue jean y zapatos deportivos azules con blanco.

-Te ves bien, no te preocupes-Dice su padre con una sonrisa a este.

-¿Seguro mi vida? ¿Crees que esa chaqueta te abrigue del frío? Mira que ya comenzó a nevar…-Dice Velvet preocupada a su hijo.

-Estará bien, la chaqueta es buena, lo abrigará bien.

-Lleva una chaqueta por si a Cadance le da frío.

-Es más bonito si él se quita la chaqueta y se la da, de esa forma demuestra que prefiere él pasar el frío antes que ella lo sufra.

-Quizás, pero no quiero que mi bebé se resfríe…

-¡Mamá, tengo 23 años!

-Puedes ser un viejo de 300 años y seguirás siendo mi bebé-responde alegremente Velvet.

-Bien…¡Me largo! Voy por Cadance, nos vemos luego madre, padre-Se despide Shining con un beso a su madre y un abrazo de su padre, para finalmente abandonar la casa y comenzar a caminar por las heladas y nevadas calles de Canterlot.

La ciudad estaba enterrada en nieve, los anuncios navideños prestaban su luz de colores al ambiente, los villancicos se escuchaban como música de fondo y la alegría era un factor común en las casas en esta época del año, una época donde lo más importante era la unidad, familia y amigos, la época perfecta para compartir con quienes más amas.

Mientras Shining caminaba por las calles del lugar, no podía dejar de estar nervioso, era su primera cita en casi tres años, la razón de ello era simple, hace tres años ingresó a la academia de policias y el trabajo casi no le dejaba crear nuevas relaciones o reforzar otras, sin embargo, parecía que una oportunidad le cayó del cielo y no una oportunidad cualquiera, una oportunidad con la chica que más quiere, no estaba seguro si las cosas iban a funcionar, el miedo lo carcomía, pero si había algo que le enseñó su poco tiempo como policía es a aprender a ignorar el miedo, por lo cual, Shining se armó de valor y tocó la puerta de la casa de Cadance.

-Te tardaste algo-Responde Cadance con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Las mejores cosas se hacen esperar ¿No?-responde Shining con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Supongo que es verdad, entonces…¿Vamos?-pregunta esta colocándose un sueter de color blanco con un corazón azul en este.

-Vamos entonces-responde Shining con una sonrisa dirigiéndose junto a Cadance hacia el centro comercial, lugar al que irían a almorzar para luego ver una película.

 _En otro lado_

-Maldita ególatra… "Te estás confiando mucho" Púdrete…-decía Twilight molesta caminando por las calles de Canterlot, estaba cansada de Celstia y le iba a demostrar que no la necesitaba, que podía hacer las cosas solas, había logrado obtener la marca mágica de su enemigo y lo había rastreado a unos apartamentos al este de la ciudad.

-Les voy a enseñar a todos que soy capaz de hacer el trabajo por mí misma-Dice Twilight para transformarse en Midnight Sparkle para entrar por la ventana del apartamento, rompiendo la misma y tacleando al sujeto al piso, no había duda, era él, él mismo sujeto, Twilight aprovechó el factor sorpresa para lanzarse al ataque con bolas de fuego, sin embargo, el sujeto se teletransportaba para esquivarlos, Twilight seguía lanzando ataques uno tras otro, todos siendo esquivados por el sujeto hasta finalmente comenzar a pelear de vuelta, desapareciendo y apareciendo en diferentes ángulos alrededor de Sparkle, dándole varios golpes que la hacían caer al piso, finalmente, el sujeto se teletransportó a un lado para terminar la pelea, sin embargo, Twilight atrapó su patada con su mano y prendió su mano en llamas para lanzar al sujeto con fuerza contra una pared y lanzarle una bola de fuego, el sujeto se teletransportó fuera del ataque, pero otra bola de fuego le dió en el pecho, tirándolo al suelo, Sparkle no perdió el tiempo y le dió una patada al sujeto en el costado, estrellándolo contra una pared. El sujeto se levantó y corrió hacia la cocina para tomar un cuchillo y atacar a Sparkle, sin embargo, Sparkle lograba esquivar todos sus ataques, para finalmente hacer aparecer un clon de sombra y comenzar a atacarlo entre las dos, para luego hacer aparecer otro y otro, hasta llenar el cuarto con clones de sombra que apaleaban al sujeto, finalmente este se teletransporta fuera del cuarto a un callejón y tosiendo sangre se arrastraba lejos del lugar, solo para que Sparkle aterrizara delante de él.

-¿C-C-Cómo hiciste eso, predecir mis movimientos?-pregunta el sujeto cayendo al suelo.

- _ **Simple...te lancé varios ataques para aprender tu patrón de evasión y luego dejé que me atacaras sin defenderme para determinar tu patrón de ataque**_ -Dice Sparkle para patear al sujeto en la cara y dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, para luego tomarlo del cuello y absorber la oscuridad dentro de él.

 _Más tarde_

-La película fue realmente buena-Dice Shining con una sonrisa a Cadance.

-La odiaste ¿Verdad?-pregunta esta con una sonrisa.

-¡SÍ! ¡¿CÓMO NO PUDO DARSE CUENTA DE QUE LA CHICA LO AMABA?! ¡ES TAN TONTO EL SUJETO!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Shining confundido.

-Nada, solo que me da risa, supongo que tienes algo de razón, hay que ser tonto para no ver las señales de que le gustas a una chica, pero hey, al menos eres un tonto adorable-responde Cadance con una sonrisa

-...¿Qué significa eso?-pregunta Shining con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

-Nada en especial ¿Por qué preguntas?-pregunta Cadance acercándose a Shining para que sus caras estuvieran cerca, muy cerca.

-Pues...nada...me resulta raro...eso es todo-Dice Shining ruborizado separándose de Cadance.

-¿Qué te resulta raro de la frase?-pregunta esta apegándose nuevamente.

-¡NADA! Nada, tonterías mías...oh, vaya me llaman del trabajo-Dice Shining viendo su teléfono, el cual, efectivamente tenía una llamada del trabajo.

-¿Alo? Ajá...entiendo...voy para allá-Dice Shining para colgar el celular.

-Pues al parecer, mi hermanita logró capturar al sujeto, está en el hospital, tiene heridas menores, aunque la boca la tiene rota, tengo que irme a ayudar con los reportes y a regresar el dinero robado, nos vemos luego-Se despide Shining de Cadance.

-Aaaawwww…-Decía Cadance desanimada viendo a Shining alejarse rápido del lugar.

Uf, nunca me sentí tan alegre de ser llamado para el trabajoPiensa Shining alegre de que lo hubieran llamado.

 _En el despacho de Celestia_

-¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE!-Grita Celestia ingresando a su despacho para ver a Twilight sentada en su escritorio tomando una cerveza.

-¡¿ESTÁS DEMENTE?! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE IR TRAS EL SUJETO SIN AVISAR, SIN APOYO, SIN NADA?!

-Lo atrapé-responde Twilight secamente.

-¡ESTA VEZ! ¡¿PERO QUÉ PASA SI NO LO LOGRAS LA PRÓXIMA?!

-No va a pasar, no soy la misma adolescente tonta que depende de tí o sus amigas para lograr algo, puedo valerme por mí misma y eso acabo de demostrar hoy mismo capturando al sujeto SOLA.

-No apruebo este comportamiento, Twilight…

-Para lo poco que me importa tu opinión, por mí puedes ir a comerte un camión de mierda, si me disculpas, iré a casa a descansar-Dice Twilight para abandonar el despacho de Celestia, solo para ser sostenida del brazo por esta.

-Me preocupo por tí, Twilight, te estás volviendo muy egocéntrica, tú no eres así ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Celestia con preocupación a su alumna en magia.

-¿Qué pasó? Me cansé de tí y tu mierda, así de simple-Dice Twilight para liberarse del agarre y abandonar Canterlot High para comenzar a ir a casa, en el camino, Twilight caminó frente a una tienda y vió cigarros en la vitrina, Twilight se quedó viéndolos por varios segundos hasta entrar a la tienda y salir con una cerveza en una mano y un cigarro encendido en otro, feliz con demostrarle a Celestia que no la necesitaba.


	7. Fantasmas

Era de noche en las calles de Canterlot, los pájaros se habían ido a dormir hace mucho tiempo para poder levantarse temprano y saludar al sol, las calles estaban parcialmente vacías y el centro comercial de Canterlot estaba cerrado y sumido en la sombras, sin embargo, esta oscuridad no era natural, era una oscuridad densa, profunda y amenazante. Una oscuridad muy peligrosa y dentro de esta, estaba Sparkle peleando contra un sujeto que no podía ver normalmente.

- _ **¡VAMOS, MUESTRA TU ROSTRO!**_ -Grita Sparkle lanzando bolas de fuego en todas direcciones, intentando darle al sujeto, sin embargo, no lograba conectar ninguna bola de fuego contra este, finalmente a Twilight se le ocurrió usar una de sus nuevas habilidades recientemente adquiridas, cerrando los ojos para poder ver en la oscuridad, logrando evitar los ataques del sujeto hasta finalmente lograr atrapar uno de sus ataques e inmediatamente darle un fuerte golpe en la cara con su puño cargado de fuego, noqueándolo al instante y disipando las sombras, para tomarlo del cuello y absorber la oscuridad en él.

- _ **Bien...ese es el cuarto de estos sujetos, al menos fue un mayor desafió que el tercero…**_ -Decía Sparkle para amarrar al sujeto con fuerza de un pilar y dejar una nota para los guardias del centro comercial. Sin embargo, antes de irse, Twilight toma un collar de oro con una gema morada en esta y se la guarda en el bolsillo para abandonar el centro comercial teletransportándose fuera de este.

 _Al día siguiente_

-Es una hermosa época de año ¿No crees?-pregunta Shining a su hermana mientras esta miraba la nieve caer del cielo.

-Me da igual la nieve, prefiero el calor y el fuego-responde Twilight secamente a Shining.

-Pero si de pequeña las nevadas te gustaban mucho…

-Pues mis gustos cambiaron ¿Realmente te es difícil entender eso o es que eres muy idiota para darte cuenta que no soy la misma que antes?-pregunta Twilight molesta a este.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto algo...agresiva…-Dice Shining preocupado a su hermana.

-Todos los maricos son sordos…-Dice Twilight para levantarse y quitarle a Shining su taza de chocolate caliente para encerrarse en su cuarto.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a Twilight?-pregunta Shining a su madre y padre.

-Tengo la teoría de que está pasando por una fase de rebeldía, insultos y mal comportamiento, a todos nos pasa en algún momento de nuestras vidas, en especial a tu madre, tuvo su época de rebelde traviesa-Dice Night Light con una sonrisa sugerente a Velvet.

-Te encantaría que volviera a esa época ¿Verdad?-pregunta Velvet con una sonrisa a su esposo.

-Sería excelente, me divertí mucho contigo en esa época, eras más...apasionada y alocada.

-¿Osea que ahora no lo soy?

-No es eso...es solo que...ahora eres más tranquila, no tiene nada de malo.

-El punto es, que Twilight solo está pasando por una fase, por lo que me comentan sus amigas la ven algo distanciada en la escuela y muy callada, aunque Pinkie la escuchó más de una vez maldecir en murmullos. No te preocupes, ya se le pasará-Dice Velvet con una sonrisa a su hijo.

-Supongo que es verdad...nada que hacer, solo toca esperar, bueno, iré a ver a Cadance, nos vemos luego-Dice Shining con una sonrisa tomando su chaqueta para despedirse de su madre y padre para abandonar la casa, mientras eso ocurría, Twilight estaba parada delante de su cama viendo su reflejo, Twilight se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta para ver su espalda, en el centro de esta, sus venas estaban marcadas, sin embargo, no se veían de color morado ni rojo, se veían completamente negras y se expandían por su espalda hasta su cintura y hombros.

-Agh...el doctor dijo que no tenía nada malo, así que solo lo ignoraré-Dice Twilight para volverse a poner la camisa y tras terminar su chocolate mirar la hora en su reloj despertador, eran las 9 de la mañana.

-Agh...aun unas 3 horas más antes de que abran el bar restaurante y pueda tomar una cerveza y fumar un cigarro junto a una pizza…-Dice Twilight para sentarse en la cama a pensar sobre qué hacer para matar el tiempo. Había pasado la última semana luchando contra dos sujetos con oscuridad, y había logrado crear un dispositivo para rastrear magia negra, el único problema es que su propia magia negra fastidiaba el rastreador, por lo cual Cadance era la que llevaba el rastreador a todos lados buscando señal de más usuarios oscuros para que Twilight fuera tras ellos y los derrotará. Finalmente, Twilight pensó en Celestia, su maestra, la que consideraba una molestia más que nada.

-La muy perra cree que puede enseñarme como se hacen las cosas...YO soy la que hace todo el trabajo pesado, la que arriesga su vida en el campo de batalla mientras ella se queda sentada en una computadora viendo el lugar a través de las cámaras en las calles dando consejos INÚTILES...maldita infeliz-Se queja Twilight molesta para en ese momento, escuchar su celular y tomarlo.

-¿Alo? ¿Cadance? Excelente...voy para allá-Dice Twilight con una sonrisa para trasnformarse en Midnight Sparkle y desaparecer de su cuarto, re apareciendo en una zona de barrios bajos de la ciudad al lado de Cadance.

-¡POR DIOS TWILIGHT! Me asustaste-Dice Cadance sentada dentro de su carro al ver a esta aparecer de la nada.

- _ **¿Dónde está?**_ -pregunta Sparkle mirando los alrededores fuera del carro.

-La señal viene de dentro de esa casa…-Dice Cadance señalando a una posada apartada del resto y en malas condiciones.

- _ **Excelente, puedes retirarte.**_

-Pero…¿Y si necesitas ayuda?

- _ **No la necesito, ve a casa, Shining te iba a buscar para tu cita**_

-Pero…

En ese momento, Twilight hace desaparecer a Cadance junto a su carro, transportándola hacia el estacionamiento de su casa.

-Aff...definitivamente que Twilight se ha vuelto muy confiada con sus poderes...las cosas se ven mal…-Dice Cadance sacando su celular para llamar a Celestia.

-¿Alo? Sí...parece ser que es así, sí es como tú dices…¿La emboscamos cuando vuelva?...Bien…supongo que como es noche buena la dejaremos mañana y hoy tranquila, nos vemos-Se despide Cadance de Celestia para colgar el celular.

 _De regreso_

Mientras Cadance hablaba con Celestia, Sparkle ingresaba a la posada en mala condición para ver que la misma estaba casi completamente vacía, con la excepción de algunos muebles, libros, televisor viejo y demás cosas esenciales, Sparkle comenzó a avanzar por el lugar, explorando este para finalmente encontrarse con un sujeto sentado en una mesa escribiendo, Sparkle podía oler la magia negra emanando de él.

De un segundo a otro, una bola de fuego impactó en el sujeto, tumbándolo al piso, el tipo en cuestión era un sujeto joven con pelo gris y ojos azules, llevaba puesta una chaqueta para el invierno negra con detalles dorados y rojos y unos pantalones negros con blanco. El chico de un segundo a otro se lanzó hacia Sparkle, sin embargo, al intentar esta golpearlo, el sujeto simplemente la atravesó, como si fuera un fantasma, Sparkle se giró para atacarlo, pero no importaba que ataques lanzara, ninguno le pegaba, todos seguían de largo, finalmente, el sujeto salió a la calle, Sparkle sabía que no lo podía seguir en esa forma, así que volvió a su forma normal y salió de la posada para buscarlo con la mirada, viendo que se había perdido entre la multitud.

-Maldita sea…-murmuraba Twilight molesta para chasquear los dedos y desaparecer del lugar.

 _Un par de horas después_

-¡TWILIGHT!-Dice Spike alegremente entrando al cuarto de esta.

-Hola…-saluda Twilight acostada en su cama con una botella de ponche crema en su mano.

-¡¿CÓMO HAS ESTADO?! Te extrañé tanto, aunque fue divertido estar en casa de tus tíos y ayudarles en su espectáculo navideño.

-He estado bien, mocoso, no molestes, estoy bebiendo-Dice esta tomando otro sorbo de su botella de ponche.

-¿Estás bien, Twilight?

-Claro que lo estoy maldito imbécil, como me molesta que me hablen cuando estoy bebiendo.

-Perdón...te dejaré sola...por cierto, Shining me comentó del incidente con Helix y el hecho de que ahora tienes poderes de oscuridad y a Midnight Sparkle bajo tu control, bastante genial ¿Verdad?

-Es bueno saber que contigo siempre puedo contar para subirme el ego...ciertamente me veo muy genial, mira-Dice Twilight para transformarse en Midnight Sparkle

-Woah, te ves igual a como cuando en los juegos de la amistad…

- _ **¿Igual? ¿Es que acaso no notas que he crecido y tengo unos tremendo pechos, cintura y flanco? Mira esto, son fácilmente C estúpido**_ -Dice Sparkle apretando sus senos con sus manos.

-Lo sé...solo lo dije en el sentido del vestido, el pelo, la piel, ojos y el cuerno…

- _ **Ah...entonces sí, tienes razón, estoy igual que antes**_ -Dice esta para volver a su forma normal.

-Bastante genial, solo...ten cuidado, no vaya a ser que Midnight Sparkle toma control de ti o algo por el estilo-Dice Spike con una sonrisa a esta.

-No te preocupes, Spike, esa idiota no podrá controlarme, soy mucho más poderosa ahora-Dice Twilight con una sonrisa a su perro para sentarse a su lado y acariciarle la cabeza.

-Entonces…¿Ahora bebes?

-Siempre he bebido, solo que últimamente le he agarrado más gusto al alcohol, en especial a la cerveza y el vodka-Dice Twilight para terminar de tomarse la botella de ponche.

-Bien...y…¿Cómo están las cosas? tu madre me comentó que ya no hablas con Celestia…

-Me cansé de esa perra egocéntrica, así de simple…

-...Bien...creo que te dejaré descansar tranquila Twilight, nos vemos luego-Dice Spike con una sonrisa para abandonar el cuarto.

-Entiendo a lo que se refieren con lo de "fase rebelde"-Dice Spike a Velvet y Night Light.

-Te lo dijimos-responde los dos al unísono.

-Solo me resulta raro que Twilight termine atravesando una fase, eso es todo…

-Todos tenemos fases,Night Light tuvo una fase de vago, una de rebelde, yo tuve una fase de grosera rebelde traviesa, una fase de artista, a todos nos pasa y Twilight no es la excepción-responde Velvet con una sonrisa a Spike sirviéndole un plato de croquetas para perro.

-Esperemos que sea una fase rápida-Comenta Spike para comenzar a comer.

 _En la noche_

- _ **¿Dónde estás?**_ -pregunta Sparkle caminando por las oscuras calles nocturnas de Canterlot, solamente iluminadas por los tenues postes de luz y las hermosas luces navideñas del sitio. Sparkle había logrado dar con el sujeto al que cazaba, sin embargo, este siempre lograba escaparse o escabullirse, lo que empezaba a frustrar a Sparkle, pero ella ya tenía un plan.

Finalmente, logró encontrar al sujeto en un callejón, el cual le apuntaba a Sparkle con una pistola, esta solo esbozó una sonrisa para caminar seductoramente hacia este mientras cargaba sus manos con fuego verde, el sujeto comenzó a disparar, pero Sparkle se teletransportaba, esquivando las balas, finalmente, Sparkle logró arrinconar al usuario oscuro en un callejón, sin embargo, este tomó su forma de fantasma y comenzó a huir, no obstante, Sparkle cubrió todo ode oscuridad, atrapando al sujeto en esta.

- _ **¿A dónde crees que vas?**_ -Pregunta esta con malicia en su voz para acercarse lentamente hacia este, todo lo que se pudo escuchar fue un grito ahogado por una garra de fuego en el cuello del sujeto.

 _Más tarde_

-Ya casi es hora ¿Dónde está Twilight?-pregunta Cadance en la casa deTwilight junto a Sunset, Velvet, NIght Light, Shining y Spike. En ese momento, Twilight ingresa a la casa por la puerta principal con más ponche crema y un par de panetones y demás comidas navideñas.

-Pensé en traer algo para acompañar la cena de navidad-Dice esta con una leve sonrisa.

-Twilight...no debiste-Dice Velvet con una sonrisa a su hija.

-Claro que debía, a fin de cuentas, la inútil vino-Dice Twilight señalando a Sunset con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Inútil?-pregunta esta con la misma sonrisa.

-Sí, una inútil, no puedes hacer ecuaciones avanzadas sin confundir el resultado.

-¿Lo dice la que no puede dibujar un círculo perfecto si no tiene un compás?

-Cállate idiota…En fin...me dije a mí misma que no me iba a pasar la navidad molesta con todo el mundo, así que supòngo que la disfrutaré-Dice Twilight con una leve sonrisa.

-Eso o es el alcohol hablando-Dice Shining con una sonrisa para que Cadance le pisara el pie con fuerza.

-Podría ser el alcohol, pero no es mi culpa que sepa tan bien-Dice Twilight con una sonrisa acercándose a la mesa para dejar las cosas al lado de los platos para la cena.

-Mientras bebas con moderación y seas responsable puedes tomar lo que quieras-Dice Night Light a su hija con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, el reloj marcó las 12, dando inicio a la navidad.

-Feliz navidad-Dice Twilight con una sonrisa genuina para abrazar a su familia y amigas con fuerza, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz de tener todo lo que quería y más, había decidido que la oscuridad no la iba a amargar hoy y así fue, sin embargo, mientras la familia se decía feliz navidad unos a otros, en la parte de afuera de la casa, delante de la puerta, estaban parados tres sujetos, uno con esmoquin negro y corbata roja teniendo en su cuello un collar dorado con una gema negra en el centro, a su lado derecho estaba una chica con lentes de sol y a su lado izquiero un sujeto con chaqueta de invierno.

-Hagamos esto-ordena el señor Helix a sus subordinados, listo para arruinarle la navidad a Twilight Sparkle.


	8. Una Miserable Navidad

-*Cof Cof Cof*-tosía Twilight guindando del techo encadenada a este con sus brazos mientras sus pies tocaban rozaban el suelo. Twilight estaba en una especie de cuarto oscuro, parecía un almacén abandonado, había un gran ventilador en una pared por donde entraba la luz del día y le permitía ver el piso de concreto y los pilares del lugar, recorriendo con la vista la sala, pudo ver unas escaleras a su lado izquierdo que llevaban a una puerta de salida de la sala, en ese momento, escuchó la puerta abrirse y pudo ver a una chica con lentes de sol, chaqueta de cuero negra con camisa blanca abajo, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

-No entiendo que está pasando...pero nunca pensé que una emo me capturará, pensaba que ustedes eran muy depresivos para hacer eso-Dice Twilight con una sonrisa boba mientras comenzaba a usar su fuego mágico en sus muñecas donde estaban los grilletes, comenzando a quemar el mismo muy lentamente y debilitarlos sin que se dieran cuenta.

La chica no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirándola para quitarse los lentes y revelar unos ojos completamente negros, con estos miró a Twilight a los ojos y los ojos de esta se volvieron negros también mientras una mirada de terror apareció en sus ojos y comenzaba a gemir de dolor y tristeza, llorando y suplicando, la chica de ojos negros se volvió a colocar los lentes y abandonó la sala, dejando a Twilight llorando y suplicando mientras la oscuridad no abandonaba sus ojos.

 _ **SPARKLE**_

-¿Aún no hay rastro de Twilight?-preguntaba Velvet por su celular a su hijo.

-No madre, seguimos investigando el caso tratando de encontrarla ¿tú estás bien?-pregunta Shining con preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, el doctor dice que solo fue una contusión-responde Velvet sentada al borde de una cama en un cuarto de hospital con NIght Light acostado al lado de ella, dormido en la cama.

-¿Cómo está padre?

-El doctor dice que el daño que sufrió fue mucho mayor...no saben cuando va a despertar ni tampoco saben si va a despertar…-Responde Velvet con tristeza.

-Entiendo...cualquier cosa me llamas y me llego para allá en dos tiempos.

-No, Shining, quiero que uses todo tu tiempo para intentar localizar a tu hermana…¿Cómo están Cadance y Sunset?

-Cadance está conmigo patrullando la ciudad y acompañándome en los interrogatorios, Sunset está colocando carteles de policía con la información de Twilight junto a Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy. Rainbow está usando su super velocidad para registrar todos los lugares que puede lo más rápido posible y Spike está aquí con nosotros por si logra detectar el olor de Twilight.

-Me parece bien…¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza?

-Está bien, solo fue un rasguño, no te preocupes-Decía Shining con un parche en su frente.

-Bien, te quiero mucho mi vida y por favor...si encuentras a Twilight, no hagas nada tonto...pide refuerzos, esos tres tipos no eran normales-Dice Velvet a su hijo preocupada.

-Entendido mamá, nos vemos, te amo-Se despide Shining colgando el celular, para mirar a Cadance la cual conducía, esta tenía un moreton feo en el ojo y un brazo vendado.

-Tranquilo, vamos a encontrar a Twilight, ese maldito de Helix no la va a lastimar-Dice Cadance con determinación conduciendo por las calles mientras Shining revisaba el detector mágico esperando que agarrará una señal.

 _En casa el despacho de Celestia_

-¡MALDITA SEA!-Gritaba Celestia para lanzar su celular contra la pared y romperlo en mil pedazos. Para comenzar a caminar en círculos en su despacho preocupada.

-¿Dónde mierda estás Luna? Debiste haber llegado de representar a la escuela de Canterlot High en el ministerio de educación hoy en la mañana...y de paso no atiendes el teléfono-Dice Celestia sentándose en su despacho para colocar sus manos en su pelo.

-Por dios…¿Cómo dejé que esto pasará? Estaba tan centrada en purificar a Twilight con la ayuda de Luna que olvidé por completo que estábamos en medio de una guerra con un sociópata millonario-Dice Celestia angustiada halándose el pelo nerviosamente, para levantarse de su escritorio y caminar a una vieja pizarra donde estaba información sobre el señor Helix.

-...Estoy muy vieja para esto...pero no me queda de otra…-Dice Celestia para caminar hacia el armario en su despacho y abrir este, para ir al fondo del mismo y sacar un cofre el cual tenía un traje blanco con dorado con hombreras, coderas, rodilleras que iban hasta el pie y una protección de metal en el pecho, era una vieja armadura que ella tenía de viejos tiempos, cuando era más joven, cuando era heroína, Celestia se desvistió y colocó la armadura con una gran sonrisa al ver que aún le quedaba, se puso su capucha que cubría su rostro y salió del despacho dirección a el edifico central de la compañía.

 _En otro lado_

-¿Cómo va nuestra invitada?-pregunta el señor Helix ingresando a la sala donde el sujeto con la chaqueta de invierno estaba golpeando a Twilight como si fuera un saco de boxeo, haciéndola toser sangre violentamente. Twilight tenía varios moretones feos, la frente y nariz rotas, sangre chorreaba de su boca y tenía un feo moretón en el ojo.

-La hemos estado debilitando tanto física como mentalmente para que el proceso de absorción de oscuridad sea más simple-Responde el sujeto a el señor helix.

-Excelente.

-¿D-D-De verdad eres tan marica que tienes que dejar que los demás hagan el trabajo sucio por tí?-pregunta Twilight con una sonrisa sangrienta a Helix.

-No es que no pueda hacer el trabajo sucio, Twilight...es que alguien como tú simplemente no merece mi tiempo-Dice este con una sonrisa, para hacerle una seña a su subordinado y que este siguiera pegándole con fuerza, sonando los quejidos de dolor de Twilight mientras Helix abandonaba la sala. Sin embargo, al salir, perdió fuerza en sus piernas y cayó al piso estrepitosamente, su asistente y doctora personal que lo esperaba afuera, salió corriendo velozmente a ayudarlo.

-¡SEÑOR HELIX! ¡¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?!-pregunta la doctora preocupada a este.

-*Cof Cof Cof Cof*-tosía el señor Helix sangre para levantarse del suelo lentamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

-Con los últimos exámenes...menos de 12 horas…

-Cuando absorba la oscuridad acumulada de Twilight esta me sanará y podré sobrevivir y seguir adelante, y lo más importante, salvarlo a él-Dice el señor Helix levantándose del suelo para salir camino al hospital.

 _En el edificio central de Helix Company_

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TWILIGHT SPARKLE?!-Preguntaba Celestia con puños llenos de luz golpeando varias veces en la cara a un miembro de seguridad de la empresa Helix. Celestia no era tonta, sabía que no podía ir por ahí llamando la atención en medio del día atacando a la compañía, por mucho que ella supiera que Helix la tenía, la policía no sabía ni creería eso y lo que menos quería era tener a la policía en su contra, es por ello que tomaba a los guardias aislados del lugar y los interrogaba.

-*Cof Cof Cof* No sé de qué hablas-Dice el guardia tosiendo sangre, solo para que Celestia le diera un fuerte golpe en la cara, noqueándolo al instante.

-Agh...es el séptimo y no sabe nada…-Dice esta estresada para asomarse fuera del callejón donde estaba y ver una cámara de las de la ciudad, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sacó su celular para hacer una llamada.

 _En el hospital central de Canterlot_

-Hola campeón ¿Cómo estás?-pregunta el señor Helix ingresando a un cuarto de hospital, dentro de este, estaba un niño pequeño de unos 9 años conectado a varias máquinas.

-¡PAPI!-Dice el niño emocionado abriendo los brazos al señor Helix, el cual con una gran sonrisa lo abrazó.

-Estoy bien, los doctores dicen que mi condición no ha ni empeorado ni mejorado, así que supongo que estoy bien-Dice el niño con una gran sonrisa a su padre.

-Me imagino campeón...oye, te traje un libro de animalitos 3D, de esos que te gustan-Dice el señor Helix con una sonrisa a su hijo.

-¡SÍIIIII!-Dice el pequeño alegre comenzando a leer el libro.

-Iré a ver al doctor, nos vemos luego ¿Ok?-pregunta el señor Helix con una sonrisa a su niño saliendo del cuarto, para que su expresión cambiará a una de tristeza. El niño no tenía que pasar por esto, su hijo no tenía que pasar por esto, una maldita enfermedad hereditaría en su familia que terminó afectando a su hijo antes de tiempo...el lo iba a salvar, costase lo que le costase, iba a salvar a su hijo y claro, en el proceso a sí mismo, ni loco iba a dejar a su niño huérfano.

-¿Cómo está su condición, doctor?-pregunta Helix a el médico que lo esperaba afuera.

-Los medicamentos están dejando de hacer efecto y ya no tenemos nada más que darle...lo sentimos señor...solo le queda un par de meses…

-Entiendo...gracias por la información doctor…-Decía el señor Helix con una leve sonrisa para reingresar al cuarto y pasar tiempo con su hijo, el día en que él nació hubo complicaciones en el parto y su esposa, la señora Helix, falleció...esa noche le juró a esta que iba a amar y cuidar a su retoño sin importar lo que pasasé y lo iba a hacer, lo iba a lograr, solo necesitaba la magia negra, con ella podría curarlo...con ella podría salvarlo.

 _En las calles de Canterlot_

-¡MALDITA SEA!-Gritaba Cadance pateando la rueda de su carro mientras se sentaba en el suelo alterada, una de sus mejores amigas, alguien a quién consideraba una hermana fue secuestrada y no podían encontrarla, llevaban horas buscándola y no lograban dar con ella, en eso, Shining se acercó con un café y se lo entregó a esta.

-No entiendo...no logramos dar con ella sin importar lo que pasé…-Dice Cadance afligida a Shining.

-No te preocupes, la encontraremos, pero para lograrlo tenemos que estar calmados, si no tenemos la mente fría cometeremos más errores y nos alejaremos más de encontrarla-Dice este sentándose a su lado.

-Lo sé...es solo que, me es difícil mantener la calma…

-Entiendo, cuando yo empecé como policía y me tocó mi primer arresto estaba aterrado, traumado, no podía dejar de pensar en que si algo salía mal iba a perder a mi familia, ellos me iban a perder a mí...pero…¿Sabes qué hago para calmarme?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Olvidarlo todo, la mejor forma de no sentir miedo es centrate tanto en tu objetivo que te es imposible pensar en otras cosas, nada te puede frenar, nadie te puede poner un alto, simplemente te vuelves infrenable...ven...Celestia dice que tiene una idea para dar con Twilight y necesita mi ayuda-Dice Shining con una sonrisa ayudando a Cadance a levantarse para ambos ingresar a su carro y comenzar a conducir hacia la casa de Celestia.

 _En otro lugar_

-...-Twilight no decía nada, estaba agotada, cansada, derrotada. Entre la tortura física hecha por el sujeto de la chaqueta de invierno y las pesadillas de la chica de ojos negros Twilight se sentía incapaz de hacer algo. En eso, el señor Helix ingresó a donde estaba y con una silla se sentaba delante de ella.

-De verdad lamento tener que hacer esto...pero te pido amablemente que me des la oscuridad y simplemente te niegas...todo esto lo hago por una promesa que hice y de verdad me duele mucho tener que hacerle daño a otros para lograr cumplir esa promesa...pero...no hay nada de lo que me arrepiente…

Twilight no dice nada, solo se queda guindando ahí, llena de moretones, sangre y cortadas.

-Su nombre es Hope...tan solo tiene 9 años...y no le quedan más allá de un par de meses de vida...yo solo quiero salvarlo...verlo crecer, verlo feliz-Decía el señor Helix comenzando a llorar.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que es? ¿El que te digan que tú te vas a morir en menos de unas horas y que tú hijo no sea capaz de vivir mucho más que tú? Eso realmente destroza el alma...por favor...solo dame tu oscuridad, es todo lo que te pido…-suplica el señor Helix colocándose delante de Twilight, solo para que esta le escupiera sangre en la cara.

-Bien...que sea como tú quieras...no digan que no lo intenté hacer por las buenas y créeme que lo intenté...ya estás casi lista, solo falta una tortura mental más y te quebraras, Nightmare, haz lo tuyo-Dice Helix para que de las sombras saliera la chica con las gafas y nuevamente sumiera a Twilight en una pesadilla, haciéndola gimotear de miedo y dolor.

 _En el despacho de Celestia_

-Tengo una idea de cómo localizar a Twilight-Dice Celestia mostrándole a Shining las cámaras puestas en la calle.

-Ya pensamos en eso, pero el carro se pierde, no sabemos dónde está…-responde Cadance a esta.

-Quizás, pero mira detenidamente el carro ¿Vez las ruedas?-Dice Celestia para que Cadance y Shining se acercarán aún más.

-Es...lodo entre las llantas...pero no hay caminos lodosos en Canterlot…

-Quizás...pero la compañía Helix tiene muchos almacenes fuera de Canterlot, hay tres en total...Sunset y las demás pueden ir a registrar uno, yo iré al otro y tú con la policía pueden ir al otro-Dice Celestia con una sonrisa.

-Informaré de inmediato al equipo de investigación, Cadance, avísale a Sunset y las demás y escojan los objetivos, vamos pero ya-Dice Shining para sacar su celular y hacer una llamada.

 _En otro lugar_

*Cof Cof Cof*Twilight tosía mucha sangre mientras despertaba de su pesadilla, en ese momento miró los grilletes en sus muñecas y se transformó en Midnight Sparkle, se dió media vuelta y pegó sus pies al techo, quedando de cabeza para comenzar a empujar con fuerza hacia abajo, rompiendo los grilletes y cayendo al suelo, su plan había funcionado, Sparkle se levantó del suelo débil y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, en ese momento, la chica con lentes volvió a entrar y Sparkle le dió un golpe con fuego en toda la cara, rompiendo los lentes, su nariz y noqueándola al instante, para salir de la sala y comenzar a buscar una salida de ese almacén.

 _En las afueras de Canterlot_

-Aquí no hay nadie-Decía Rainbow saliendo del almacén tras registrarlo con su super velocidead.

-Maldición...esperemos que los demás tengan más suerte…-respondía Sunset molesta.

 _Al mismo tiempo_

-¿Y bien?-pregunta Shining a uno de sus subordinados.

-Registramos el lugar de pies a cabeza, no hay nadie-responde este.

-Los demás la encontrarán-Dice Cadance a este acariciando su brazo

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Mientras tanto, en el almacén más lejano, Celestia estaba pelando contra unos guardias, noqueándolos uno tras otro mientras comenzaba a correr en busca de Twilight, solo para ser interceptada por el sujeto con chaqueta de invierno.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-pregunta este tronándose los dedos.

-¿Dónde está mi alumna?-pregunta Celestia molesta a este.

-Esa no debería de ser tu mayor preocupación ahora-Decía el sujeto para darle un golpe a Celestia y mandarla a volar hasta unos estantes con los cuales se estrella.

-Agh...super fuerza-Decía esta levantándose del suelo herida lista para pelear.

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Sparkle caminaba lentamente por los oscuros pasillos del almacén, buscando la salida, la forma de escapar, sin embargo, en ese momento, ella vió como su sombra era violentamente lanzada contra una pared y ella seguía a su sombra, estrellándose contra la pared, luego de eso se estrella contra el techo y finalmente la aplasta una fuerza invisible contra el suelo.

-Nada mal Twilight, nada mal...lograste escapar de la sala, pero no vas a salir de aquí tan fácil-Decía el señor Helix colocándose el collar del armagedon y preparándose para pelear.

 _Al mismo tiempo_

-¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ!-Gritaba el sujeto de la chaqueta, pegándole a Celestia con un pilar de metal gigante, estrellándola contra una pared, para que Celestia saliera disparada y con un rayo mágico destruyera el pilar, lanzando al sujeto contra la pared, sin perder tiempo, le dió con otro poderoso rayo mágico, haciéndolo atravesar esta y quedar el sujeto inconsciente en el suelo.

-Ahora...a por Twilight-Dice esta corriendo para ir en busca de su alumna.

 _Al mismo tiempo_

-No peleas mal, Twilight, pero lamento informarte que hasta aquí llegaste-Dice el señor Helix mientras Twilight estaba siendo sostenida en el aire por su sombra, en ese momento, el señor Helix le apuntó con el collar y la oscuridad comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Twilight ingresando al amuleto del señor Helix, Twilight sentía como poco a poco su poder desaparecía, poco a poco se destransformaba, sin embargo, cargó una bola de fuego.

-¡TWILIGHT, NO!-Grita Celestia ingresando al pasillo para ver a tiempo como la bola de fuego de Twilight impactaba nuevamente con el amuleto, en eso, ocurre una explosión oscura.

 _Unos segundos después_

*COF COF COF COF COF*Tosía el señor Helix no pudiendo ver nada más allá de oscuridad, en ese momento, la oscuridad comenzó a disiparse, siendo absorbida por Twilight, hasta finalmente ella absorberla toda y transformarse en Midnight Sparkle, sin embargo, había algo diferente con ella, todas sus venas estaban marcadas de color negro y su mirada carecía expresión alguna, Midnight en eso el sujeto de la chaqueta corrió para defender a Helix, pero Midnight lo atrapó del cuello y absorbió su oscuridad hasta dejarlo pálido, para luego tirarlo al suelo, en ese momento, las venas negras en su piel se volvieron más gruesas. Midnight caminó hacia el señor Helix y le dió una patada que lo mandó volando por el pasillo hasta derribar la puerta al fondo, quedando el señor Helix en el piso incapaz de moverse, intentando levantarse pero sin poder hacerlo.

Midnight apareció delante de este de un segundo a otro y cuando se disponía a matarlo, la chica de lentes se puso delante de ella, viéndola a los ojos intentando sumirla en una pesadilla, sin embargo, Midnight la tomó del cuello y absorbió su oscuridad hasta dejarla inconsciente, tirándola al suelo para que en eso, sus ojos se volvieran completamente negros. Midnight volvió a acercarse a Helix, el cual intentaba alejarse como podía, solo para ser impactada por un rayo de luz de su maestra.

-¡TWILIGHT, ESTÁS CORROMPIDA POR LA OSCURIDAD, LUCHA CONTRA ELLA!-Dice Celestia, solo para que el mundo entero se cubriera de oscuridad y al esta disiparse, Celestia estuviera inconsciente en el suelo.

-Por favor, no…-Suplicaba Helix solo para ser tomado del cuello por Midnight, sin embargo, esta colocó su mano en su pecho y la oscuridad entró a este, invadiéndolo hasta desaparecer, para luego absorber su oscuridad y dejarlo en el suelo pálido.

En ese momento, Midnight se dió media vuelta y se esfumó en el aire, dejando solo una nube de oscuridad como muestra de que había estado allí. El señor Helix cayó al suelo incosnciente tras verla desaparecer.

 _Horas después_

Había un silencio sepulcral en el despacho de Celestia, todos estaban ahí, Shining, Cadance y las amigas de Twilight. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, nadie sabía realmente qué decir, eso hasta que Sunset habló.

-Entonces...Twilight ahora está corrompida por la oscuridad(?)-pregunta esta tímidamente.

-Sí...y está libre allá afuera, tampoco hay rastro del señor Helix o sus subordinados, cuando desperté todos se habían ido…-responde Celestia sin emoción alguna en su rostro.

-Y…¿Ahora qué?-pregunta Cadance al grupo.

-Ahora...la salvamos…-Suena una voz en la puerta del despacho, todo el mundo se giró para ver en esta a la sub directora Luna, la cual tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro

.

.

.

.

Con esto se marca el final de la primera mitad de este Fanfic, muchas gracias por leer Sparkle y continuaré la historia el 9 de Enero, muchas gracias y Sparkle y yo les deseamos, Feliz Navidad y felices fiestas n.n


	9. Control sombrío

-No puedo creer que me fuera por dos semanas a representar la escuela en el ministerio de educación y me salen con esto…¡¿En qué diablos pensaron al dejar a Twilight entrenar la magia negra sin ningún guía especializado?!

-Me he enfrentado muchas veces a la magia negra, pensé que podría controlar a Twilight, de hecho, logré identificar que se estaba corrompiendo con la misma…

-Quizás, pero una cosa es luchar contra la magia negra y otra es manejarla. Para manejar la magia negra se necesita un intenso entrenamiento mágico y mental para mantener las emociones bajo control y evitar ser corrompida por la oscuridad.

-Perdón...creí que Twilight podría manejarlo…

-No es culpa de Twilight, nadie nace aprendido y la magia negra es muy delicada como para aprenderla sin un maestro especializado, fue tu error, hermana.

Celestia estaba decepcionada, pero no de Twilight, sino de ella misma, Luna tenía razón, la falla fue suya por mandar a Twilight al campo de batalla sin entrenamiento previo, confiaba y estimaba tanto a su alumna estrella que se olvidó por completo de que a pesar de todo seguía siendo eso, una alumna. Ahora Twilight estaba corrompida por la magia negra y llevaba ya una semana desaparecida.

-¿Se puede?-preguntaba Cadance tocando la puerta ingresando al despacho

-Sí, adelante…-responde Luna tranquilamente.

-¿Aún nada de Twilight?

-No, pero tengo entendido que la oscuridad de Twilight se esparció en ella y otros once sujetos, lo más probable es que en este momento esté siendo controlada por Sombra, por lo cual va a intentar recuperar el resto de sus partes...y si lo hace...no vamos a lograr detenerla, es por ello que lo mejor que podemos hacer es localizar a los demás usuarios oscuros y contenerlos mientras buscamos una forma de absorber esa oscuridad de dentro de Twilight-responde Luna tranquilamente.

-Entonces ¿Salgo a la calle a buscar la señal de otros usuarios oscuros?

-Si no logramos localizarla usando el rastreador que ella construyó, lo que queda es ir detrás de los que ella va a cazar, eventualmente nos toparemos con Twilight.

-Bien...hagamos esto-Dice Cadance para abandonar el cuarto.

-¿Qué haremos nosotras?-pregunta Celestia a su hermana.

-Yo buscaré junto a Sunset el amuleto del armagedón, es lo único que puede almacenar esa oscuridad y controlarla, debemos encontrar a Helix y sus esbirros, tú, tú deberías de ir junto a Shining y Cadance en caso de que localicen a uno de los infectados por la oscuridad, necesitarán ayuda para contenerlo-Responde Luna colocándose una chaqueta de invierno para salir junto a Sunset a buscar el amuleto.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunta Shining ingresando al cuarto de hospital donde estaba su padre en coma, Velvet estaba sentada al lado de este viéndolo detenidamente, tenía una venda en la cabeza y un ojo morado.

-Estoy bien mi niño ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza?-pregunta Velvet con una sonrisa.

-Está mejor, ya se me curó por completo…¿Cómo sigue padre?-pregunta Shining sentándose al lado de su madre

-Igual, su condición no ha ni mejorado ni empeorado, está estable de cierta forma, le han hecho un par de exámenes, está sano, curado, pero...simplemente no despierta...si estuviera despierto en estos momentos estaría golpeándose con la policía por no localizar a Twilight…¿Cómo van con eso?

-Yo sigo buscándola, dije que no descansaría hastas regresarla a casa y eso haré…

-Shining...ha pasado ya una semana…¿Crees que mi Twily esté…?

-Madre, mírame a los ojos-Pide Shining para que Velvet con los ojos llorosos mirará a Shining.

-Twilight está ahí afuera, está viva, eso te lo puedo garantizar y hasta que no aparezca un cadáver no vamos a asumir lo peor ¿Ok?

-Entiendo mi niño...bien, en tal caso hay que seguir buscando...iré a poner más carteles de desaparecida, veamos si con suerte alguien la encuentra-Dice Velvet para darle un beso en la frente a su hijo y dejarlo solo con su padre.

-Papá...te prometo que para cuando despiertes traeré a tu hija de vuelta, a mi hermanita...la vamos a recuperar sana y salva ¿Ok?-Decía Shining con una sonrisa colocando su mano en el hombro de Night Light, para luego retirarse del cuarto y tomar su celular.

-¿Ajá? Sí, voy para allá…

-Es aquí-Dice Cadance desde su carro detectando la señal de un usuario oscuro en el área.

-¿El centro comercial de Canterlot?-pregunta Shining viendo el edificio.

-Parece ser que los usuarios oscuros también van de compras ¿No?-pregunta Celestia con una sonrisa usando su armadura de combate.

-Creo que con eso llamarás mucho la atención-Comentaba Cadance con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad? Es solo una vieja armadura ligera de combate...creo que puedo hacerla pasar como un disfraz o algo por el estilo…

-Pues que yo sepa no hay ningún evento de disfraces en el centro comercial hoy, así que lo mejor es que te cambies-sugiere Shining.

-Muy bien…un momento…-Dice Celestia para chasquear sus dedos y que una ropa normal le apareciera, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca corta y unos blue jeans y una chaqueta de invierno blanca junto a unas botas de invierno blancas.

-Oh, si funcionó, menos mal, la última vez que intenté esto terminé desnuda jajajaja

-Sí...en fin, vamos a buscar a nuestro usuario oscuro-Dice Shining con una sonrisa saliendo del carro junto a Cadance y Celestia. El grupo logró rastrear al sujeto por el centro comercial hasta una tienda de zapatos, donde descubrieron que la señal provenía de una mujer con pelo castaño y chaqueta de invierno blanca, la cual estaba hablando con la cajera.

-Entonces…No hay problema en que me llevé estos zapatos gratis, ¿verdad?-pregunta la chica con una sonrisa.

-Para nada-responde con una sonrisa la cajera mientras sus ojos eran de color púrpura.

-¡Muchas gracias!-responde esta alegre para darse la vuelta y chocar de cara con Celestia.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho, no me fijé por donde iba-Dice la directora para recoger los zapatos que se le habían caído.

-No es nada, no se preocupe-Responde la chica con una sonrisa.

-Hola, el nombre es Celestia ¿Y usted es?

-Clementine

-Perdone que abuse de su confianza pero...soy nueva por aquí y necesito algo de ayuda para encontrar la feria de comida ¿Quizás podría enseñarme dónde queda ese lugar?

-Erm...pues…¿Sabe qué? ¿Por qué no? Tengo algo de hambre, vamos-Dice Clementine alegre guiando a Celestia mientras Shining y Cadance veían desde lejos.

-Es interesante la aproximación que le da…-comenta Shining interesado.

-Supongo que tratará de hacerse su amiga y ganarse su confianza para luego darle la noticia de que la están cazando...y...oh…

-¿Oh?

En ese momento, Cadance tomó a Shining del brazo y lo hizo esconderse en una esquina.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-pregunta Shining en un susurro exaltado, para que Cadance señalara el pasillo por donde se fueron Celestia y Clementine, en ese lugar estaba Twilight, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra con púas metálicas en los hombros, llevaba unos lentes de sol negros y unos pantalones de cuero negros junto a unos zapatos negros.

-Twily…-Dice Shining para ir hacia ella, solo para ser detenido por Cadance.

-Esa no es Twilight, esa es Sombra, tenemos que advertirle a Celestia-Dice Cadance sacando su celular para marcar el número de la Directora.

-¿Aja? Entiendo...bien, me encargaré de esto rápido-dice Celestia para colgar la llamada.

-¿Todo bien? Tienes una expresión seria…-comenta Clementine a esta.

-No, realmente no, te resumiré todo muy rápido, sé que tienes un poder especial, sé que eras empleada de Helix y que estuviste con mi alumna Twilight en esa sala, el punto es que ella se corrompió de oscuridad y viene tras de tí, necesitamos sacarte de este…

-Silencio-Dice esta para que los ojos de Celestia se tornarán púrpuras.

-Escúchame bien, Directora Celestia ¿De verdad crees que no sabía de tí y de Twilight? ¿Que no estaba al tanto de la situación? Te equivocas, he estado muy consciente de todo, de hecho me he mantenido al margen de todo, evitando meterme en conflictos con Helix o tu alumna, me he mantenido oculta al igual que los otros tres...pero...te pregunto ¿Por qué crees que decidí salir ahora? Simple, ahora que Twilight tiene todo ese poder, solo tengo que usar mi control mental en ella y tendré en mis manos a una poderosa usuaria oscura y con ella en mi poder, pues...muchas puertas se abren-Dice Clementine sonriente para girar la cabeza y llevarse un susto al ver a Twilight detrás de ella usando lentes.

-Justo a quién esperaba...vas a seguir todas mis órdenes ¿Verdad?-pregunta esta sonriente solo para que Twilight la tomará del cuello y comenzará a absorber la oscuridad en ella. Clementine pataleo e intentó usar su poder, pero no funcionaba, finalmente, Twilight le dreno todo su poder y la arrojó con fuerza del lugar, lanzándola fuera del tercer piso y que cayera de cabeza en el primer piso, muriendo al instante.

-Demonios...no atiende el celular, ven, me cansé de esperar, vamos a buscarlas-Dice Shining cargando su pistola.

-¿Vas a dispararle a Twilight?-pregunta Cadance

-Si tengo que hacerlo lo haré, un disparo en un brazo o pierna debería de incapacitarla y entonces será más fácil capturarla o huir de ella-responde Shining caminando por los pasillos del centro comercial para luego de caminar por unos segundos escuchar gritos y ver a las personas huyendo del lugar, pudiendo a los segundos ver a Celestia luchar contra Sparkl, Celestia tenía varias cortadas en su cuerpo y moretones mientras Sparkle no tenía ni un rasguño.

En uno de esos ataques, el centro comercial se sumió en las sombras, siendo la única luz emanada por Celestia-la cual poseía dicha luz en un aura que la oscuridad comenzó a atacarla desde todos los ángulos y Celestia comenzó a retroceder y perder energías hasta finalmente caer al suelo arrodillada, en eso, Sparkle levanta una garra llena de energía oscura

Shining estaba dispuesto a dispararle a Twilight en un costado, sin embargo, un sujeto con chaqueta de invierno azul pasó caminando al lado de este, siendo reconocido por Shining y Cadance como uno de los que ayudó a secuestrar a Twilight.

-¡Hey, detente!-Dice Shining apuntándole, sin embargo el sujeto ignora a este y camina hacia Twilight para sacar de su bolsillo el amuleto del armagedón y colocarlo en frente de esta, en ese momento, Sparkle salió huyendo del lugar, dejando a Celestia aturdida en el suelo.

-¡Celestia!-grita Cadance corriendo hacia esta mientras Shining se acercaba al sujeto de la chaqueta de invierno y le apuntaba con la pistola.

-Estás bajo arresto por ser cómplice en el secuestro de Twilight Sparkle, tienes derecho a permanecer callado-Dice Shining sin embargo, el sujeto se levanta del suelo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Es así como agradeces que haya salvado a tu amiga de Sombra?-Dice el sujeto pasando de lado a Shining y caminando hacia Celestia.

-Tú no puedes sola contra Sombra, es por ello que vengo a hacerte una generosa oferta

-¿Por qué deberíamos de confiar en ti?-pregunta Shining sin dejar de apuntarle con la pistola.

-Porque necesitan el amuleto del armagedón para recuperar a Twilight-Responde el sujeto con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y si te lo quitamos y ya?

-Podrá parecer que el amuleto es fácil de usar y todo eso, pero hay un pequeño problema con el amuleto y es que...para usarlo se necesita de tener una conexión con la oscuridad originaria del amuleto, es decir, tienes que haber sido corrompido o entrado en contacto en algún punto de tu vida con la oscuridad de Sombra y me temo que solo Vertigo, Helix y yo podemos hacer uso del amuleto para recuperar a su tan querida alumna-Explica el sujeto de la chaqueta de invierno con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué ganan ustedes de todo esto?-pregunta Cadance con sequedad.

-El señor Helix está dispuesto a colaborar con ustedes siempre y cuando lo dejen usar el poder de la runa para salvar a su hijo, eso es todo lo que pide a cambio, entonces…¿Tenemos un trato?-pregunta este extendiendo la mano a Celestia.

-...tenemos un trato-Dice Celestia tomando su mano.

-¡¿Es en serio?!-pregunta Shining molesto.

-Chico, nadie quería que tu hermana se metiera en este problema, ella solo tuvo la mala suerte de ser terca y testaruda, le dijimos que queríamos salvar al pequeño, pero claro, como según ella "No es correcto lastimar a otros para lograr salvar una vida" tuvimos nuestros roces y terminó en esta situación, si ustedes nos ayudan a salvar al niño nosotros los ayudamos a ustedes a recuperar a su amiga.

-¡Es su culpa que eso le pasará a Twilight, si ustedes no hubieran ido tras el amuleto y Sombra nada de esto hubiera pasado!

-Y si tu hermana no hubiera disparado al amuleto dos veces durante el proceso de absorción en estos momentos todos estaríamos en lugares diferentes, Twilight estaría en este momento en casa comiendo o viendo una película, el señor Helix y su hijo estarían felices en su casa disfrutando de su tiempo juntos y yo estaría en mi casa con una cerveza fría viendo el partido de football de esta noche.

-Eso no es verdad, Sombra no puede ser controlado, lo que iban a hacer era desatar un mal sin precedentes en este mundo.

-¿De verdad piensas que somos tan tontos como para no preveer eso? El amuleto del Armagedón se inventó por una razón y solo una, contener el poder de Sombra, es una runa para encerrarlo y mantenerlo bajo control, con ella se puede acceder a su poder sin ser controlados por este, pero claro, ninguno de ustedes comprende eso, solo creen comprender las cosas cuando realmente no saben nada. Eso sería todo directora Celestia, nos vemos luego, por cierto, el nombre es Cold-se despide el sujeto para retirarse del lugar con una sonrisa engreída.

-¡Alto ahí, no te he dado permiso de irte!-Dice Shining apuntándole nuevamente

-Y yo no necesito tu permiso para irme, pero adelante, dispárale a tu oportunidad de recuperar a tu hermana-Dice Cold para irse del lugar, dejando a un Shining muy molesto.

-Maldita sea, odio cuando me ponen contra las cuerdas…¿De verdad vamos a aceptar su ayuda?-pregunta Shining para ayudar a Celestia a levantarse.

-No nos queda de otra, ellos tienen la forma de recuperar a Twilight y solo ellos pueden usarla, de momento tendremos que trabajar con ellos...supongo que ya contactarán con nosotros al respecto…-Responde esta con dificultad para caminar.

-Bien…¿Sabías que el amuleto podía contener el poder de sombra sin ser afectado el usuario?

-Sí, pero no confiábamos en ellos con tal poder, masacraron a todo un templo para obtener el amuleto…

-Tendremos que pensar en qué hacer con ellos una vez que recuperemos a Twilight, no me agrada nada la idea de darles tal poder-Comenta Cadance ayudando a Celestia a caminar junto a Shining.


	10. Alianza oscura

-¿Soy el único que no está de acuerdo con esto?

-A mi tampoco me gusta nada, pero es la única opción que nos queda.

-Tsk…

Shining Armor estaba molesto con Celestia por muchas cosas, tener a su hermanita peleando contra enemigos mágicos, ser descuidada y no estar pendiente de como la oscuridad corrompía a Twilight, y recientemente, estaba molesto con ella por aceptar la alianza con Helix y sus subordinados. Había ido con Luna a expresarle su claro disgusto con las decisiones de su hermana mayor, no obstante, esta también pensaba que el amuleto era lo único que podían usar en este punto y necesitaban toda la ayuda necesaria para capturar a Twilight.

-De verdad que es una pérdida de tiempo el tratar con esos sujetos…-se queja Shining.

-Quizás tu lo consideres así, pero yo pienso que tenemos una oportunidad de recuperar a Twilight, y la voy a tomar-Dice Luna sentada en su escritorio mirando a Shining a los ojos.

-Bien...iré a pasear un rato, necesito despejar mi mente. No me llamen para la reunión con los agentes de Helix-Dice Shining para retirarse del despacho de la subdirectora y encontrándose con Cadance en la entrada de la escuela.

-¿Todo bien Shining?-pregunta Cadence con una sonrisa leve.

-No realmente…-Dice este pasando de largo a Cadance.

-Y…¿No quieres hablar al respecto?-pregunta Cadance

-No realmente, solo quiero despejar mi mente un rato.

-¿Quieres que vayamos por unas hamburguesas y malteadas de chocolate al bar del centro comercial?

-Eso suena excelente-Responde Shining con una sonrisa para ambos subir al carro de Cadance. Mientras Celestia los miraba desde la ventana.

-¿Crees que tome una buena decisión al hacer el trato con los agentes de Helix?-pregunta la directora a su hermana.

-Pienso yo que fue la decisión más lógica de momento-responde Luna tranquilamente a su lado.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-Mantenernos atentos por si reaparece Sombra y esperar a que nos contacten nuestros nuevos "aliados".

...

-Agh...estoy cansado de todo este asunto, eso es todo…-comenta Shining comiendo su hamburguesa.

-Tranquilo, las cosas se resolverán, ya lo verás, siempre salimos adelante y este caso no será la excepción, vas a ver que recuperaremos a Twilight y la traeremos de regreso-intenta calmarlo Cadance.

-Yo sé que la vamos a recuperar...el problema está en que no creo que debamos aliarnos con el enemigo para lograr nuestros objetivos…

-Shining, yo pensaba que tú más que nadie iba a querer hacer lo que fuera para salvar a Twilight, sin importar lo terrible que fuera…

-Cadance, Twilight no aprobaría esto, es obvio que quiero salvarla, es mi hermanita menor pero...quiero hacer las cosas bien y aliarnos con los criminales para traerla de vuelta, eso es algo que Twilight no consentiría, es por ello que estoy en contra a trabajar con ellos, pienso que podemos encontrar una solución sin necesidad de caer tan bajo-explica Shining su postura bebiendo su malteada de chocolate.

-Entiendo, no estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero...respeto tu decisión-responde Cadance con una sonrisa a este.

-Gracias...eres un amor…¡PERDÓN, NO QUISE DECIR ESO, SE ME ESCAPÓ!-se apresura a responder Shining apenado por lo que dijo.

-Aaaawwww, eres una dulzura, yo también pienso que eres un amor-responde Cadance con una sonrisa a este.

-Gracias…

-Entonces…¿Esta es nuestra segunda cita?-pregunta Cadance al aire mientras Shining se escondía tras su comida.

-Pues, no pensé que fuera eso pero...si quieres hacerlo así no le veo problema-responde Shining apenado.

-Bien, entonces es nuestra segunda cita, la primera invitaste tú, ahora me toca a mí. ¿Quieres ir al arcade y jugar un par de videojuegos?

-Suena como una excelente idea-responde Shining sonriente a su amiga, terminando su comida junto a esta para retirarse al arcade.

...

-Hermana-Decía Luna tocando la puerta del despacho de Celestia mientras ingresaba al mismo.

-¿Qué ocurre Luna?-pregunta la directora tranquilamente.

-Era para conversar contigo, te he notado algo...decaída últimamente ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Hermana...

-Agh...no Luna, no estoy bien, mi alumna estrella, mi aprendiz, la chica a la que tenía que proteger está allá afuera, corrompida por la oscuridad por mi incompetencia e incapacidad de manejarla, creí que podía tenerla bajo control, pero no fue así y ahora ella está lejos de su familia, amigas y seres queridos por mi incapacidad de pensar detenidamente las cosas, ahora debo de aliarme con el enemigo para recuperarla, aliarme con la misma gente que causó esto y francamente lo odio, pero lo que más detesto es ser incapaz de hacer algo para traerla de vuelta, estoy cansada, Luna, cansada de siempre depender de otros, antes las cosas no eran asi-Decía Celestia viendo su armadura ligera dentro del closet.

-Antes de retirarme de la vida de heroína, yo era la esperanza de todos, todos me miraban con asombro y respetaban, era grande, hacía las cosas siempre por los demás y anteponía las necesidades de otros a las mías…¿Qué me pasó, hermana?

-Celestia...todos cometemos errores, es parte de la naturaleza humana, la vida siempre nos tumba y muchas veces nosotros mismos somos quienes metemos la pata para caernos al barro o se lo hacemos a alguien querido por accidente, pero la pregunta que debes hacerte no es "¿Qué me pasó?" la pregunta que debes hacerte es "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" Y dime, hermana…¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-pregunta Luna sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar mientras Celestias miraba su armadura con determinación.

-Voy a arreglar mis errores y traer de vuelta a mi alumna-Dice Celstia con una sonrisa para que su celular sonará.

-Es un mensaje de Cold, dice que quiere que nos reunamos con él en la torre central de la compañía Helix-Dice Celestia para tomar sus cosas.

-Ven hermana, vamos a comenzar a trabajar en recuperar a mi alumna-Dice Celestia con una sonrisa para abandonar el despacho de directora seguida por su hermana menor.

...

-¡GANÉ!-gritaba Cadance tras haberle ganado a Shining en un juego de peleas.

-Naaaaaaaaaahhhhh que mentira, quedaste a un golpe-se quejaba Shining soltando los controles.

-No es mi culpa que no supieras aprovechar tu oportunidad-Dice Cadance sacándole la lengua a este.

-¿En serio será eso? O es que solo te quedaste a distancia atacando como una cobarde con el mismo ataque una y otra vez.

-Si realmente supieras jugar este juego, me hubieras dado el golpe final con facilidad.

-¿Que no sé jugar este juego? Para tu información siempre le gano a Twilight en este juego de pelea.

-Pero Twilight no juega muchos videojuegos, es malisima en ellos.

-Quizás, pero igual, cuando se siente cómoda con un personaje de un juego da la pelea.

-jajajaja, así de malo eres que Twilight te da pelea en los juegos.

-Que eres una…

-¿Una qué?-pregunta Cadance con una sonrisa.

-Una...una...gran amiga…

-Bien...se hace tarde, creo que deberíamos ir andando de regreso, ven, te llevo a tu casa, tu madre debe de estarte esperando con la cena lista.

-Ciertamente...debería pasar más tiempo con ella, no lo admite, pero está triste por Twilight…

-¿Ella sabe que Twilight está metida en cosas mágicas?

-Claro que lo sabe, pero ella nunca supo que su hija combatía enemigos mágicos, es por ello que solo le dije que Twilight seguía desaparecida, no quise atreverme a decirle que su hija se corrompió con magia negra y ahora anda matando personas "inocentes".

-Entiendo...ven, vamos, te llevo en mi carro-Dice Cadance con una sonrisa a Shining mientras abandonan el arcade.

...

-Bien...es bueno ver que llegaron a tiempo-Decía el señor Helix sentado en una silla en su despacho con Luna y Celestia sentadas delante de él.

-Creí que habías muerto…-comenta Celestia a este.

-El señor Helix fue curado por la señorita Sparkle cuando esta le absorbió sus poderes de oscuridad-comenta Cold el cual estaba al lado derecho de Helix mientras la chica, Vertigo, la que ayudó a secuestrar a Twilight, estaba al otro lado.

-¿Curado? ¿Por qué?-pregunta Celestia sin entender.

-Es su forma de vengarse, que el señor Helix pueda vivir pero que su hijo siga enfermo, es la forma retorcida de venganza que optó Twilight cuando se corrompió por oscuridad-responde Luna.

-Es por ello que necesitamos trabajar juntos-Dice Helix recostándose del espaldar de su silla.

-Si logramos detener a sombra y encerrarlo en el amuleto, seré capaz de salvar a mi hijo y ustedes podrán salvar a su amiga, es una situación de ganar ganar si me lo preguntan.

-Bien...además de darnos el amuleto ¿Qué más ayuda nos va a prestar?

-Cómo saben, la corporación Helix se divide en dos divisiones, la de seguridad por contrato y la secreta que está dedicada a cosas sobrenaturales, es por ello, que además de darles el amuleto para que puedan derrotar a sombra les vamos a dar esto-Dice Helix para levantarse de su escritorio.

-Síganme por favor.

Luna y Celestia comenzaron a seguir al señor Helix fuera de su despacho, avanzaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor, en ese lugar, el señor Helix presionó el sótano cinco y comenzó su descenso el ascensor, finalmente, salieron de este para caminar por un pasillo largo con una puerta al fondo, donde el señor Helix se detuvo ante esta.

-La puerta se abre con esto-Dice Helix para darle a Celestia y Luna unas tarjetas de la compañía Helix que tenían sus identificaciones.

-Adelante, abran la puerta.

Luna y Celestia se miraron una a la otra hasta finalmente, Celestia pasar la tarjeta por el lector e ingresar a la sala.

Al otro lado, estaba una sala de comando, un televisor gigante en la pared del fondo, dos mesas curvas formando un círculo picado a la mitad en el centro de la sala, cada uno con su respectiva computadora, habían varias sillas para sentarse y a un costado un área de entrenamiento.

-BIenvenidas "Al bunker" en este lugar tenemos toda la tecnología necesaria para rastrear eventos sobrenaturales o mágicos, tienen acceso a los satélites de la compañía como a su vez tienen acceso a las cámaras de seguridad puestas por Helix en asociación con el gobierno por política de estado, con este equipo es que hemos sido capaces de rastrear y localizar eventos fuera de lo ordinario-explica el señor Helix a las dos.

-¿Todo este equipo es nuestro?-pregunta Luna mirando las computadoras.

-Sí, de esta forma podrán localizar con mayor facilidad a Twilight.

-Pero...no sabemos operar estas cosas…

-Es por ello que yo lo haré una chica de pelo negro con bata blanca, camiseta azul y pantalones negros.

-Ella es Black Cross, ella es mi doctora y secretaria, sabe como operar todo este equipo y será su aliada y sus "ojos en el cielo"-introduce Helix a la doctora.

-Un placer conocerlas finalmente Directora Celestia y Subdirectora Luna-Saluda la doctora cordialmente.

-Bien...los dejaré solos para que se conozcan y familiarizen con el equipo, recuerden llevar sus tarjetas siempre a la vista para poder ingresar y salir del edificio sin problemas cuando lo deseen-Dice Helix para retirarse del lugar.

-Ok...tenemos todo este equipo, parece ser que vamos a poder recuperar a Twilight más rápido de lo que esperabamos-Decía Celestia con una gran sonrisa.

-Haré lo posible por localizar a su alumna, tenganlo por seguro, soy la última que quiere ver a dos jovenes tan maravillosos terminar mal-Dice la doctora con una sonrisa.

-Bien...pongámonos manos a la obra ¿Por qué no nos enseña lo básico de cómo trabajar en esta área?-Sugiere Luna a Cross.

-Bien, empezaré enseñándoles cómo es la interfaz de las cámaras de seguridad, estoy segura que en solo un día puedo enseñarles a usarlas, es muy fácil de hecho-responde esta con una sonrisa.

...

-Gracias por traerme a la casa-decía Shining desde la puerta de la misma.

-No hay problema, siempre feliz de pasar tiempo contigo, incluso si es solo llevándote de un lado a otro-Dice Cadance con una sonrisa a este.

-Bien...creo que debería de ir entrando a la casa ¿Segura que no quieres pasar un rato? Podemos tomar chocolate caliente o comer un dulce.

-Nah, estoy bien, pero gracias por la oferta-Responde Cadance con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, gracias por todo, nos vemos-se despide Shining mientras Cadance se retiraba del lugar, en ese momento, Cadance se dió la vuelta y de un veloz movimiento sus labios conectaron con los de Shining.

Para Shining el tiempo se detuvo, no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, estaba estático y fue tomado por sorpresa por completo por Cadance, luego de unos segundos, Cadance suelta el beso y corre dentro de su carro para conducir e irse del lugar. Shining solo esbozó una gran sonrisa y entró a su casa.

...Notas de autor...

Perdonen la demora con este episodio, pero es que estaba replanteando cómo va a terminar este fanfic, gracias por su paciencia y que tengan linda tarde


	11. Relaciones familiares

-Shining, cariño, es bueno verte-decía Velvet alegre levantándose de la mesa para abrazar a su hijo.

-Hola mamá ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunta Shining con una sonrisa a esta.

-Bien, esperaba a que la cena terminará de cocinarse, ahí dejé en la cocina una panqueca cocinándose.

-Madre…¿Cómo estás realmente? Siento que no hemos hablado mucho desde el incidente donde perdimos a Twilight...quisiera corregir eso-Dice Shining acariciando la espalda de su madre.

-Pues…¿Qué quieres que te diga? Paso todas las noches en vela rezándole a dios que proteja a mi niña y la mantenga a salvo, rezo porque mi esposo despierte algún día, porque mi hijo regrese siempre a casa, estoy muy angustiada y preocupada, casi no duermo, pero trato de mantenerme saludable comiendo bien y tomando siestas en el día...hoy en el trabajo mi jefa se me acercó y mostró preocupación por mi rendimiento, me dió una semana libre para que durmiera y tratara de superar la pérdida de mi hija y esposo...pero…¿Cómo voy a superar el haber perdido a dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida en una noche? Pero...la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, hasta que no haya un cadáver no voy a dejar de pensar que mi Twily sigue viva, hasta que el doctor no lo diga hay esperanzas para Night Light, y hasta que de tu oficina no me llamen para decirme que falleciste sé que regresarás a la casa-Dice Velvet con una leve sonrisa triste.

-Entiendo...madre, te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir...voy a traer a mi hermanita, a tu hija de regreso a casa...es solo cuestión de tiempo…

-Lo sé mi vida, pero...prométeme algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que no vas a dejar que tu promesa arruine tu vida...vi el beso con Cadance por la ventana, ella es una chica maravillosa, creo que hacen una preciosa pareja y deberías dedicarle tiempo, no dejes que buscar a tu hermana, que cumplir tu promesa no te deje hacer lo más importante…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Vivir-Responde Velvet con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

-Bueno Shining, fue linda la conversación, ¿Te parece si la continuamos comiendo? Ya es hora de cenar-Dice Velvet con una sonrisa caminando a la cocina para a los minutos regresar con un plato lleno de panquecas. Shining se había adelantado y puso la mesa mientras su madre traía la comida y los dos se sentaron a comer.

...

-¿Cómo estás campeón?-Decía el señor Helix ingresando a la sala de hospital donde estaba su hijo.

-¡Papá!-gritaba el niño feliz mientras Helix lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Cómo está mi jugador estrella?

-Estoy bien padre, hoy la doctora me trajo unos juguetes y un par de libros…¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-pregunta el pequeño tiernamente.

-Claro, no hay problema-Dice Helix tomando uno de los juguetes.

-¡EL DOCTOR TOCINO ATACA LA PASTELERÍA!-Gritaba el señor Helix con un juguete de cerdo.

-¡LOS FANTASMAS ESCAPAN!-Gritaba el pequeño tomando unos juguetes de fantasmas y escondiéndolos.

-El héroe aparece-Dice el niño tomando un juguete de un vaquero.

El señor Helix y su hijo jugaron por horas hasta que llegó la hora del cuento para dormir, su padre le leyó su cuento favorito para dormir "La luz y oscuridad", finalmente, el pequeño se quedó dormido y el señor Helix se acostó en una cama al lado de la del pequeño para en ese momento sacar de su traje una foto, en la foto estaban él y una mujer hermosa de cabellos plateados y ojos de esmeralda.

-Te prometí que iba a salvar a nuestro pequeño...y cumpliré esa promesa mi vida…-Dice Helix besando la foto para acostarse a dormir.

...

-Shining...amor...sé que puede sonar raro...pero…¿Podrías dormir conmigo en el cuarto? Extraño la compañía a la hora de dormir...me acostumbré a dormir acompañada de alguien desde que me casé con tu padre…-Pide Velvet tímidamente a su hijo.

-Claro mamá, no hay problema-Dice Shining con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a su cuarto para colocarse un pantalón holgado, una camiseta negra y tomar sus almohadas y sábana para dirigirse al cuarto de su madre y recostarse a su lado, Velvet por su parte llevaba puesta una blusa larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Buenas noches Shining.

-Buenas noches mamá.

...

-Entonces ¿Todo bien, hermana?-preguntaba Luna a Celestia la cual estaba revisando las cámaras de la ciudad buscando a Twilight.

-Sí, solo con algo de sueño.

-Son las doce de la noche, creo que deberías de ir a dormir.

-No hasta encontrar a Twilight.

-Mientras menos horas de sueño tengas menos vas a rendir, poco a poco va a decaer tu rendimiento y finalmente no vas a lograr hacer progresos o vas a terminar perdiendo oportunidades por la falta de sueño...ven, vamos a dormir-Dice Luna para que Celestia soltará un suspiro y se levantara de la silla donde estaba.

-¿Acostarte tú a esta hora? Pensé que tú eras más nocturna que diurna, como un vampiro.

-¿De verdad me ves así?

-No solo yo, por la escuela corre el rumor de que eres un vampiro.

-¿Por siempre estar a oscuras en mi despacho?

-Yo pensaba que era por chupar sangre, jajajaja.

-Si realmente fuera una vampiro, haría más que eso. En fin, vamos a dormir, si el satélite detecta a Twilight nos pondremos manos a la obra. La alarma nos avisará.

-Bien, buenas noches Cross-Se despide Celestia de la secretaria.

-Buenas noches a las dos, que tengan lindos sueños-responde la secretaria con una sonrisa mientras las dos abandonaban la sala para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

...

-Buenos días campeón ¿Cómo dormiste?-preguntaba Helix entrando al cuarto con unos sandwiches.

-Bien papi, me siento tranquilo-Decía el pequeño a este.

-Es bueno oír eso...oye...he estado pensando, cuando te mejores ¿Qué quisieras hacer?

-Pues...creo que quiero jugar contigo futbol o a la pelota-responde el pequeño con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo, bueno campeón, tengo que ir a trabajar, te vendré a ver en la noche, te quiero mucho-Dice Helix dándole un beso a su hijo en la frente para irse del lugar.

...

-Bien, iré a seguir buscando a Twilight, veamos si puedo avanzar la investigación un poco, cuídense los dos, nos vemos-Se despedía Shining con un beso en la mejilla de su madre y rascándole la cabeza a Spike para retirarse del lugar.

-¿Crees que encuentren a Twilight?-preguntaba Velvet al perro.

-Es lo más probable, Twilight es fuerte e inteligente, seguro que sigue viva-Responde Spike restregando su cabeza de las piernas de Velvet.

-En eso tienes razón...la van a encontrar...oye ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?

-Pues un poco decaído, pero trato de encontrarla, es por eso que salgo todos los días a ver si puedo detectar su olor.

-Entiendo...eso explica un poco porque has estado tan ausente.

-Realmente hago lo posible por encontrarla como el resto, mientras Shining lidera la investigación y todos los demás ponen carteles, yo salgo a buscar su olor, la extraño mucho, pero sé que está bien.

-Bien…¿Quieres ir al parque un rato? Me vendría bien pasear un rato.

-Claro, te espero-Dice Spike sentándose al lado de la puerta a esperar a Velvet.

...

-Entonces...Shining…Sobre lo de ayer…-decía Cadance mientras conducía por las calles de Canterlot llevando a Shining al trabajo el cual quedaba cerca en carro a la Cristal Prep.

-¡Gracias al cielo que lo preguntas! ¡Pensé que traer el tema iba a ser difícil!...perdón, se me escapó-Responde Shining apenado mientras Cadance se reía levemente deteniéndose ante una luz roja.

-No te preocupes, quería disculparme por haber hecho eso de improviso…

-No, no, no, no. No te preocupes, estuvo bien, el beso estuvo bien para ser mi primer beso. ¡No me refiero a que nunca me han besado, me refiero que como primer beso que nos damos estuvo bien! ¡NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEAS MALA BESADORA, ES SOLO QUE!

En ese momento, Cadance interrumpió a Shining para besarlo profundamente, el beso duró por unos segundos hasta que ambos se separaron.

-Entonces…¿Ahora qué?-pregunta Cadance a Shining.

-Creo que...erm…¿Somos novios?

-Eso era todo lo que quería oír-Dice Cadance con una sonrisa a este. En ese momento, suena el celular de Shining, este se fija que era un mensaje de texto de Celestia que decía "Midnight Sparkle fue vista al norte de la ciudad, en la calle Cutler".

-Cadance, me tengo que ir-Dice Shining para salir del carro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Midnight Sparkle fue vista al norte de la ciudad, en Cutler.

-Vamos para allá entonces.

-No, vas a llegar tarde al trabajo, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mí.

-Shining, Twilight también es mi amiga, mientras más rápido llegues ahí más rápido podremos localizarla, además, eres mi novio, esta clase de cosas hacen las novias por sus novios ¿No crees?

-Supongo que tienes razón…¡Bien, vamos!-Dice este para subirse al carro y Cadance arrancar.

...

-¿Encontraron algo?-preguntaba Celestia a Shining el cual estaba junto a la policía en una escena del crimen, en el lugar estaba el cuerpo despedazado de un chico. Shining estaba saliendo del perímetro en ese momento para encontrarse con la directora, sub directora y su novia.

-Sí, el lector de Twilight da positivo, hay magia negra en este lugar, fue Twilight.

-Entonces el sujeto muerto de seguro era otro infectado por la oscuridad de Sombra-Decía Cadance pensativa.

-Ya tiene casi todo su poder…¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntaba Shining.

-Oye…¿Esa cosa puede rastrear oscuridad, verdad?-Preguntaba Celestia a Shining.

-Sí ¿Por?

-Y dicen que el problema es que no es capaz de detectar la magia negra de Twilight porque esta la está ocultando ¿Verdad?

-¿Ajá?

-¿Han considerado que si logramos modificar el rastreador para que detecte magia en general la podríamos rastrear?

-Hermana, oculta su magia negra, no podremos detectarla sin importar que tan grande sea el receptor o potente-Responde Luna.

-Quizás pueda ocultar su magia negra, pero recuerda que la magia negra es un derivado de la magia general, una especialidad, la magia negra son solo hechizos prohibidos de manipulación de oscuridad, en resumen, es una usuaria oscura que usa magia para controlar la oscuridad.

-Lo que significa que podemos rastrear su señal natural de magia que no puede ocultar por la naturaleza de la magia-Completa Luna.

-Pero…¿Quién puede transformar el detector de Twilight de nuevo a lo que era antes?-preguntaba Cadance.

-Tengo a la alumna perfecta para el trabajo…

...

-Agh, no logro resolverlo ¡VOY A APLAZAR LA MATERIA!-Se quejaba Rainbow golpeando la cabeza contra el escritorio.

-Tranquila, puede ser complicado al principio, pero con el tiempo vas a lograr entender el ejercicio-Decía Sunset con una sonrisa a su amiga.

.

.

.

.

Próximo Sábado: Especial de final de temporada de Sparkle, dos capítulos en un día. 

Detectando la magia

Sombra


	12. Un rayo de luz

Antes de comenzar quisiera disculparme por no haber montado el capítulo ayer como prometí, el problema está en que la página de simplemente no me dejaba subir archivos ni texto, por lo cual no fuí capaz de subir los capítulos de este final de temporada, sin más que decir, perdón y espero que el final de este fanfic sea de su agrado.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo va eso?

-Estoy tratando de modificar el receptor para que reciba las ondas mágicas, no es un proceso fácil considerando que esta tecnología no la inventé yo.

-Entiendo, tomate tu tiempo, pero no demasiado, no queremos que Sombra obtenga todo su poder y luego sea un problema aún más grande el extraerlo del cuerpo de Twilight.

-Lo sé señor Helix, trabajo como puedo en esto.

Sunset estaba molesta y no necesariamente con Helix, aunque en parte lo estaba, sino por el hecho de no ser capaz de entender cómo modificar el rastreador de Twilight. Si bien decir "Cambiarlo de detector de oscuridad a magia" era sencillo, hacerlo era una ardua labor.

-Agh...no logro entender cómo modificar esto-se quejaba Sunset lanzando su destornillador a la mesa recostándose del espaldar de la silla, su amiga dependía de ella, de que ella pudiera encontrar la forma de modificar su artefacto y localizarla, y estaba fallando en eso. En ese momento, la alarma del celular de Sunset comenzó a sonar, era hora de volver a clases, la chica soltó un suspiro contenido, tomó su bolso, guardo dentro de este las piezas del junto a sus herramientas y se dispuso a encaminarse hacia la escuela de Canterlot High.

...

-Entonces ¿Nada aún?-preguntaba Rainbow viendo a Sunset llegar junto a sus amigas, por su expresión de derrotada se veía que no había sido capaz de arreglar el rastreador.

-No importa cuanto me esfuerce, no logro modificar el rastreador, es muy complicado, en papel se ve fácil, pero a la hora de hacer las modificaciones es muy difícil, no importa que valores ingrese en el artefacto, no se modifica el algoritmo que detecta la magia como quisiera, es como jugar a la ruleta-Se quejaba Sunset sentándose al lado de sus amigas en el comedor de Canterlot High mientras sacaba el artefacto y sus piezas y seguía trabajando en él.

-¿Ustedes han tenido éxito encontrándola?

-Nada, he revisado cada centímetro de esta ciudad con mi velocidad y no consigo nada-respondía Rainbow molesta.

-He revisado los alrededores de la ciudad, tampoco hay nada-añade Rarity.

-Los animales no la han visto en el bosque-comenta Fluttershy

-No está en ninguna de las granjas de los alrededores tampoco-explica Applejack.

-No la han visto tampoco en la zona de los de la alta sociedad-Expone Rarity.

-Tampoco la han visto en librerías o bibliotecas, se sabe esconder muy bien-Decía Pinkie.

-Agh, no importa lo que hagamos o dónde busquemos, nadie logra dar con ella, ni siquiera el equipo de alta tecnología de Helix puede localizarla-Se quejaba Sunset molesta.

-Tranquila cariño, ya la encontraremos y la traeremos de vuelta, es solo cuestión de tiempo-intenta calmarla Rarity.

-Sí, lo sé…

-Y…¿Cómo van cada una con sus clases?-preguntaba Applejack al grupo.

-No es por presumir ni nada...pero pasé el exámen de matemáticas con un quince-Decía Rainbow mostrando la hoja del examen.

-Felicidades, es bueno ver que te esfuerzas en los estudios tanto como en el equipo de futbol.

-No hubiera podido pasar el exámen si no fuera por la ayuda de Sunset aquí, si no fuera por ella seguramente hubiera aplazado la materia y hubiera sido expulsada del equipo.

-No es nada, aunque realmente te esforzaste en aprender a trabajar los números imaginarios, te dije que lo ibas a lograr, es complicado en un principio por la excesiva cantidad de reglas que hay, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras-alababa Sunset la perseverancia de Rainbow.

-Con una maestra como tú es fácil entender la matemática imaginaria, aunque sigo sin entender cómo es que nos sirve en la vida diaria usar números que no existen…

-Números que no existen…¡Eso es Rainbow! ¡Los números que se usan para la magia no son los mismos que los números normales, y Twilight no sabe eso, por lo cual al ella crear este artefacto el sistema de medición es humano técnico, no equino mágico! ¡Agh, que soy boba! ¡Estaba usando mediciones equinas en vez de humanas, es por eso que las ecuaciones no eran las correctas en el artefacto sin importar cuanto las ingresará, porque es una medida con la que Twilight no se maneja!-Dice tomando las piezas del artefacto y rearmándolo velozmente para luego guardarlo en su bolso e irse corriendo.

-No hay de qué(?)-Decía Rainbow confusa junto a sus amigas mientras Sunset abandonaba el comedor de Canterlot High.

...

-¿Algún progreso señorita Shimmer?-preguntaba la asistente de Helix revisando los radares en busca de Twilight mientras Sunset tenía conectado a una computadora el artefacto detector de magia negra mientras modificaba los datos uno a uno y luego usaba algo de su magia en el detector del mismo.

-Estoy usando mi magia natural para intentar comprender la medida matemática del artefacto, en base a los números que me da puedo determinar el sistema que utiliza y de esa forma transformarlo de un sistema de magia negra a un sistema de magia normal, es bueno que haya aprendido el hechizo de ver en la oscuridad, puedo usar eso para obtener los números-Explicaba Sunset anotando en una hoja cada uno de los datos que recibía en pantalla por la exposición de magia negra al artefacto.

-¿Alguna idea de para qué Helix nos llamó a todos acá?-preguntaba Shining recostado de una pared del bunker.

-Ni idea, pero espero que sea importante, me salté la cena para asistir-Decía Luna tranquilamente.

-Supongo que debe de ser para hablar sobre porque tardamos tanto en encontrar a Twilight, la verdad es que Helix es fastidioso cuando se lo propone-Comenta Celestia.

-¡Estoy trabajando en eso!-Dice Sunset.

-Entiendo, estaba usando un sistema de medición diferente y ahora está intentando identificar la diferencia numérica entre ambos sistemas para así poder modificar el artefacto-Razona Cross con una sonrisa

-Exacto, esto sería más fácil si tuviera un detector de magia de Equestria, pero como no los hay aquí y no puedo simplemente ir a buscar uno, me toca hacerlo a la antigua...y…¡Listo! La diferencia de medida es que en la Equestriana cuatro por Wave al cuadrado entre dos por Wave-Decía Sunset alegre haciendo los cálculos finales para colocar los datos en el artefacto y finalmente encenderlo, en ese preciso momento, el artefacto se volvió loco, señalando todos los lugares a su alrededor.

-Aaaaagggghhhh...creo que ahora si lo rompí…-Dice Sunset apagando el artefacto y dejándolo en la mesa.

En ese momento, el señor Helix entró al bunker con una bandeja llena de hamburguesas y una llena de papas fritas en su otra mano mientras que Vertigo ingresaba con una bandeja de nuggets de pollo y en la otra mano llevaba varias bolsas con salsa de tomate y refrescos.

-¿Y eso?-preguntaba Shining levantando la ceja.

-Es mi forma de decir "Lo siento". Sé que las cosas han sido un poco difíciles últimamente con las cosas como están, y sé que no he sido el mejor compañero de equipo. Es por ello que quiero disculparme formalmente por presionarlos invitándolos a una cena…¿Qué me dicen?-pregunta Helix con una sonrisa.

-Como la chica a la cual le caía toda la presión...digo que estás perdonado y que tienes suerte de que tenga hambre-Dice Sunset sentándose en la mesa a comer junto a los demás.

...

-Aaaaafffff ya llegué a la casa…-decía Sunset tranquila para recostarse del sofá mientras encendía la luz de la sala con magia. Había sido un día largo para Sunset, no había logrado encontrar a su amiga o arreglar el artefacto y no entendía el porque, finalmente, se dió por vencida para hacerse la cena y sentarse en la cama a ver televisión en su cuarto, sin embargo, en la parte de atrás de su mente la pregunta de "¿Por qué no funcionó?" no dejaba de circular su mente.

fue en ese momento que tomó el artefacto y lo encendió, para que el mismo se volviera loco mostrando que detectaba magia en toda la casa, Sunset se levantó, lo dejó en el escritorio y encendió la luz de su cuarto para notar que el detector disminiyó su "locura" y ahora detectaba con menos intensidad la señal de magia.

-Raro…¿Por qué la señal se debilitaría si enciendo la luz? No es como que la oscuridad sea mágica…

En ese momento, Sunset lo entendió todo, tomó su celular de golpe y llamó a Celestia, pero no atendió, llamó a Luna, pero nada tampoco, por lo cual llamó a Cadance para ver si respondía algo.

-¿alo? Sunset ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntaba Cadance al atender la llamada.

-Ya sé porque no podemos encontrar a Twilight.

-¿Arreglaste el rastreador?

-La razón por la que los detectores de magia negra no funcionan no es porque Twilight esté ocultando su oscuridad, es porque ella ES la oscuridad

-No entiendo…

-Mira, te lo diré simple, Twilight o Sombra o quién sea que sea en este momento, es LA oscuridad, es por ello que el detector no funcionaba con ella, porque toda su oscuridad está repartida a lo largo del pueblo, las sombras, las oscuridad en general, todo eso es ella, no pueden detectarla porque al estar dividida en tantos pedazos tan pequeños es imposible de detectar esa oscuridad característica de ella, sin embargo, la magia natural que ella emana si se puede detectar, y como ella es la oscuridad, el detector se vuelve loco en cualquier lugar donde hayan sombras.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Twilight es omnipresente en el pueblo a través de la oscuridad?

-¡Exacto! ¡Es por eso que no logran localizarla y es por ello que es tan fuerte, se alimenta y controla la oscuridad como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo. Si queremos derrotarla debemos de deshacernos de todas las sombras del pueblo!

-Pero eso significa que...ella sabe lo que planeamos...porque está presente en los lugares donde estamos.

-Si, lo que significa que ella sabe que estamos teniendo esta conversación…

-Sunset, Shining, Luna y Celestia junto a los aliados de Helix localizaron a Twilight en un almacén al norte de la ciudad...y sabes muy bien que llevan los últimos días planeandolo todo para el encuentro con ella…

-¡Tenemos que ir a advertirles que la única forma de derrotar a Sombra es deshaciéndonos de toda la oscuridad y que ella sabe de su plan! ¡¿En cuanto tiempo puedes estar lista?!

En ese momento, suena la bocina de un carro al frente de la casa de Sunset.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?-pregunta Cadance por el celular.

Sunset colgó la llamada, se puso unas sandalias y salió corriendo hasta llegar con Cadance y subirse al auto. No hizo falta decirse ninguna palabra, Cadance arrancó a toda velocidad, finalmente, ambas llegaron hasta un cordón puesto por unos agentes de Helix.

-Lo siento, pero no pueden pasar, esto es área restringida-Decía uno de los guardias a este mientras Cadance le mostraba su identificación de Helix junto a la de Sunset.

-¿Qué vienen a hacer aquí?-preguntaba el guardia viendo la identificación de cada una.

-Venimos a advertir al equipo de Luna, Celestia y Cold de un descubrimiento importante-Decía Cadance a este.

-Bien, tenemos una radio por aquí cerca dentro de la zona segura de magia, por aquí-Dice el sujeto para hacer señas a los demás agentes y que les abrieran paso para luego subirse al auto de Cadance y guiarla por el lugar hasta una carpa de color negra sellada herméticamente. El grupo se estacionó cerca y todos se bajaron para caminar hacia la carpa.

-Bien, lo primero es…

En ese momento, Sunset y Cadance pudieron ver como una explosión de oscuridad se daba, en eso, pudo notar como todos los agentes de Helix que estaban afuera cayerón inconscientes al piso al igual que Cadence,

-¡Cadence!-gritó Sunset para ayudarla, entonces, Cadance abrió los ojos y Sunset pudo ver que eran completamente oscuros, esta comenzó a retroceder al ver que Cadance se acercaba amenazadoramente junto a los demás guardias, no había donde huir.

De la nada, ocurrió un gran estallido y pudo verse una esfera de luz gigante comenzar a expandirse a gran velocidad y entonces, Sunset fue atrapada en esa esfera de luz expansiva junto a los demás.


	13. Calma

-¿Ya está todo listo?

-Aún no he recibido respuesta de Sunset, así que supongo que aún no ha terminado con el artefacto.

-Bien...entonces no es tan genio como creías.

-Mi alumna está más que capacitada para modificar el artefacto y localizar a Sombra.

-Pues no parece así.

En el despacho de Celestia se llevaba a cabo una discusión entre ella y Cold. El señor Helix se estaba volviendo impaciente y por ende sus subordinados también.

-Señor Cold, mi alumna estará lista cuando tenga que estarlo, le garantizo que eso será antes de que el hijo de Helix muera, para lo cual falta mucho tiempo, le recuerdo que la paciencia es una virtud y usted está acabando con la mía-responde Celestia secamente a Cold.

-Usted sólo asegúrese de que su alumna cumpla con su parte y ya-Decía Cold para retirarse del lugar. En ese momento, Luna ingresaba al despacho de Celestia.

-¿Estresada, hermana?-preguntaba esta ingresando al despacho de Celestia.

-Estresada no, harta de que los seguidores de Helix y Helix se quejen de Sunset, ella hace lo mejor que puede, no veo que ellos hagan algo para colaborar…

-Entiendo, también considero molesta esa presión, pero lo mejor es ignorarlos y ya, aunque también tienen cierta razón en algo...Sombra está a nada de tener todo su poder, tenemos que encontrarlo y rápido.

-Lo sé, pero lo que menos necesitamos ahora es más presión de la que ya hay, si no vas a ayudar o aportar de alguna manera entonces no critiques de forma negativa sino de forma constructiva.

-Quizás eso sea algo que Heliz y sus agentes deban aprender.

-La vida se encargará de enseñarles, hermana, la vida se encargará…

-Supongo que es verdad.

-Entonces…¿Ya tienes la información necesaria sobre Sombra?

-Sí, he investigado usando las computadoras del bunker de Helix. Según la mitología, Sombra es el ser primigenio de la oscuridad, el primero en existir, ¿Sabes cuando el verso de la biblia dice "Que se haga la luz"? Sombra ya existía antes de eso, Sombra siempre ha estado, no obstante, por lo que he investigado del amuleto de armagedón, su poder se ve reducido en un 99% mientras esté unido al amuleto...el amuleto fue creado por un antiguo hechicero que peleaba contra demonios, logró encerrar a sombra en el amuleto, no obstante, tras ver que el amuleto podría ser la causa de grandes guerras, decidió separar a Sombra en dos, su poder se quedaría en el amuleto mientras que él se quedaría en el infierno, no obstante, sin ambas partes el amuleto no puede ser usado y/o destruído-Cotaba Luna a su hermana.

-Espera, ¿eso significa que el gran poder que tiene Sombra en este momento es solo el 1% de su máximo poder? ¡¿Sólo el 1%?! Luna...si vamos a pelear con Sombra y logra vencernos y hacerse con el amuleto...puede romperlo y liberar todo su poder…

-No realmente, para que Sombra lo destruya necesita que su usuario actual sea el que lo destruya, por lo cual...tiene que convencer a Twilight de hacerlo

-Pero Twilight está corrompida…¿de verdad el no puede obligarla a hacerlo?

-No, el amuleto no se lo permite, tiene que ser una decisión tomada al 100% por su usuario actual, no por sombra, así que si llegamos a fallar...todo quedará en manos de Twilight.

-Entiendo, esperemos que no llegué a eso, pero si llega ¿Crees que Twilight se resista?

-Ella es tu alumna, tú eres la que debe responder esa pregunta, no yo.

-Lo sé, es solo que...no sé si sea correcto sobrestimar a Twilight o si sea peor aún subestimarla, pero...sea lo que sea, confío en que ella hará lo correcto cuando llegué el momento.

-Bien, en tal caso no hay nada de qué temer. Ahora ¿Cómo vamos a llevar a cabo la pelea con Twilight cuando se dé?

-Ya tengo pensadas un par de ideas para lidiar con ella, pero las discutiremos en el bunker junto a Helix y sus aliados.

-Supongo que eso será en la noche ¿Verdad?

-Tú momento favorito del día.

-Bien, me retiro a mi despacho, nos vemos en el almuerzo-Se despide Luna para abandonar el despacho de Celestia.

.

.

.

-¿Y bien?-preguntaba el señor Helix a Cold mientras ambos estaban fuera del cuarto de su hijo en el hospital.

-La directora dijo que su alumna iba a cumplir con su parte, pero que le podría llevar tiempo-respondía Cold al señor Helix.

-Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos, señor Cold.

-Pues eso es lo que me dijo ella, no puedo hacer que mágicamente el artefacto esté listo, además, ni siquiera sabemos si funcionará o no, es por ello que le recomiendo que se quede tranquilo y deje de presionarme a mí para que los presione a ellos, porque no van a lograr nada conmigo o contigo reclamándoles algo en lo cual estoy seguro nadie quiere trabajar.

-¿Te refieres acaso a que nadie quiere encontrar a Sombra? Porque te recuerdo que si no encontramos a Sombra mi hijo muere y si el muere tú...

-Ahorrese las amenazas. Me refiero a que nadie le gusta su situación actual. Yo me estoy perdiendo los partidos de futbol de clasificación para ver quién representa a la ciudad de Canterlot en la copa regional; usted quisiera estar con su hijo ya curado recuperando el tiempo juntos perdido por la enfermedad de ambos, o mejor dicho, la suya; Celestia, Luna y todos los demás quisieran tener una vida tranquila con Twilight y le aseguro que su amiga Sunset no es la excepción, le puedo asegurar que se esfuerza tanto como todos los demás en localizar a Twilight. Ahora ¿Va a usted seguir presionando a todos y estresándolos más de lo que ya están o va a esperar paciente a que le traigamos resultados? Aún hay tiempo, tenemos unos meses más, si esta fuera la última semana entendería la presión, pero hasta entonces absténgase de estresar más de lo que ya están a los demás.

El señor Helix no dijo nada, solo se sentó en su escritorio a mirar por la pared de vidrio reforzado la ciudad de Canterlot.

-Mira, lo entiendo, H. Estás estresado y preocupado por tu hijo, nadie debería de pasar por lo que tu pasas, pero no sirve de nada presionar a los demás a hacer las cosas más de lo que se debe presionar a alguien, recuerda que cuando se trata de exigir lo mejor de tus empleados tienes que tener un equilibrio, porque si exiges mucho su rendimiento baja, es como una computadora, si le pides demasiado se sobrecalienta y se pone lenta, pero si le pides lo justo, puede hacer muchas cosas y mantenerse fresca-Decía Cold retirándose del despacho de Helix mientras Vertigo solo miraba a Helix fijamente.

-Supongo que tiene razón de alguna forma u otra ¿No es así?-pregunta Helix a Vertigo la cual solo asiente con la cabeza.

-Aaaafffff...creo que le debo una disculpa a todos…¿No es así?-vertigo solo mira a Helix con una sonrisa.

-Bien, supongo que les llevaré la cena…¿Big Belly Burger?-Pregunta Helix para que Vertigo le pasará el teléfono.

.

.

.

-¿Alguna idea de para qué Helix nos llamó a todos acá?-preguntaba Shining recostado de una pared del bunker.

-Ni idea, pero espero que sea importante, me salté la cena para asistir-Decía Luna tranquilamente.

-Supongo que debe de ser para hablar sobre porque tardamos tanto en encontrar a Twilight, la verdad es que Helix es fastidioso cuando se lo propone-Comenta Celestia.

-¡Estoy trabajando en eso!-Dice Sunset con el artefacto conectado a la computadora mientras hablaba con Cross

-No sé el motivo por el cual nos haya convocado, pero si quisiera presionarlos por tardar me hubiera mandado a mi a hacer el trabajo sucio por él-responde Cold sentado en una computadora jugando solitario. En ese momento, el señor Helix entró al bunker con una bandeja llena de hamburguesas y una llena de papas fritas en su otra mano mientras que Vertigo ingresaba con una bandeja de nuggets de pollo y en la otra mano llevaba varias bolsas con salsa de tomate y refrescos.

-¿Y eso?-preguntaba Shining levantando la ceja.

-Es mi forma de decir "Lo siento". Sé que las cosas han sido un poco difíciles últimamente con las cosas como están, y sé que no he sido el mejor compañero de equipo. Es por ello que quiero disculparme formalmente por presionarlos invitándolos a una cena…¿Qué me dicen?-pregunta Helix con una sonrisa.

-Como la chica a la cual le caía toda la presión...digo que estás perdonado y que tienes suerte de que tenga hambre-Dice Sunset sentándose en la mesa a comer.

.

.

.

-Bien, repasemos el plan detenidamente…-Decía Cold al grupo.

-Bien, Celestia y Luna van a enfrentar a Twilight, tú vas a estar observando desde cerca para esperar el momento oportuno y drenar la oscuridad de Twilight, mientras tanto, Vertigo y yo vamos a crear un perímetro para que Twilight no escape del lugar y evacuaremos a las personas en este-Decía Shining

-Bien ¿La estrategia de combate?

-Mi hermana y yo vamos a atacarla juntas, nunca solas, no debemos separarnos bajo ningún pretexto, ni siquiera cuando la buscamos. Debemos usar ataques variados para siempre sorprenderla, mi hermana le lanza sus rayos de luz y yo le lanzo hechizos de fuego, ella lanza ataques de electricidad y yo de hielo, y así, intercambiando para sorprenderla-expresa Luna a Cold

-Excelente ¿Cómo van a manejar el perímetro?

-Vamos a crearlo a penas lleguemos al lugar, sacamos a todos los civiles una vez esté listo el perímetro, Vertigo y yo ingresaremos a apoyar junto a los oficiales de Helix-respondía Shining brevemente.

-Nada mal...nada mal, es bueno ver que todos saben su parte...ahora pueden…

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar un pitido en una computadora, Cross se acercó a esta.

-El radar ha detectado a Twilight...está en un almacén abandonado al norte de la ciudad, en la zona industrial...y…-En ese momento, Cross puso en pantalla para que vieran a Twilight drenándole la oscuridad al último de los infectados por esta.

-...Ya tiene todo su poder ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntaba Shining

-¿Qué hacemos? Lo que siempre hacemos…

-¡¿Tratar de dominar el mundo?!-pregunta Cross con una sonrisa.

-...

-No era buen momento ¿Verdad?

-Prepárense, vamos a ir a detener a Twilight

.

.

.

-¿Está todo listo?-preguntaba Celestia por el comunicador caminando junto a Luna por los pasillos del almacén.

-El perímetro está puesto y nos vamos acercando al lugar-decía Shining por el comunicador.

-Estoy en posición en la sala de control del almacén, listo para entrar en acción cuando sea necesario-Decía Cold viendo todo desde arriba.

-¿Estás lista, hermana?-preguntaba Celestia a Luna, llevando puesta su armadura ligera mientras Luna llevaba puesta una armadura ligera similar, pero en vez de ser color dorado con blanco era negra con morado.

-Siempre-responde Luna avanzando por los pasillos para que mientras ambas avanzaban, Celestia pudiera ver a Twilght parada a esta en una bifurcación al igual que Luna, ambas se preparaban para pelear, pero Twilight simplemente se fue por el camino de la derecha en la bifurcación, huyendo de ambas. Ni Luna ni Celestia perdieron su tiempo y comenzaron a caminar tras de ella, manteniendo la guardia en alto sin apurarse para evitar una emboscada o ataque sorpresa, no obstante, lo que no se esperaban las dos es que Twilight realmente escapará.

-...¡¿Es en serio?!-pregunta Luna a Celestia.

-¡¿Cómo ibamos a saber que realmente se iba a ir?!

-Agh, se pudo ir en cualquier dirección si nos apuramos capaz la interceptemos, tú buscala al norte y yo al sur.

-Bien-responde Celestia para usar su magia y flotar en el aire, comenzando a buscar a Twilight mientras Luna se hundía en las sombras.

Fue en ese momento, que Celestia pudo ver a una chica solitaria caminar por los callejones del lugar, Celestia no estaba segura de qué hacía ahí, pero era mejor revisar por si se les pasó por alto al equipo de Helix.

-¿Hola? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Celestia aterrizando delante de la chica para ver que esta era en realidad Twilight en su forma normal, pero se veía diferente, las venas de todo su cuerpo se podían ver como líneas negras, sus ojos eran completamente negros y en estos se podía ver la corrupción oscura que se expandía por su cuerpo, tenía una sonrisa sádica y un aura oscura en ella. Celestia se preparó para luchar y fue en ese momento que se percató de que estaba sola, no tenía a Luna o a Cold con ella, Twilight las había separado.

.

.

.

Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldiciónLuna no dejaba de maldecir su suerte mientras atacaba a Twilight con todo lo que podía, le lanzaba hechizos de oscuridad, de fuego, de hielo, eléctricos, pero nada parecía herirla, era claro que su poder era más grande de lo que esperaba.

Debo mantener la distancia, si logro mantenerme lo suficientemente lejos, quizás poco a poco logre debilitarla y...En ese momento, una garra de oscuridad atrapó a Luna, esta quiso gritar, pero Twilight se transportó delante de ella y le tapó la boca, esbozó una gran sonrisa y sus ojos emanaron un brillo morado.

.

.

.

-Joder…¿A dónde se fueron esas dos?-preguntaba Cold molesto con el talisman del armagedón en sus manos, caminando fuera del almacén àra en ese momento ver a Celestia en el suelo gravemente herida.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?!-pregunta este para ir hasta ella y ayudarla a levantarse.

-Agh, Twilight me separó de Luna y me atacó...pero logré huir de ella…-Decía Celestia adolorida para que en ese momento, Twilight apareciera de la nada, estrellándose contra una pila de cajas y que estás le cayeran encima, en ese momento, Luna aterrizó al lado de Celestia y Cold.

-Lograste hacerle frente, por lo que veo-Dice Cold viendo a Luna con una sonrisa.

-Era cuestión de habilidad derrotarla, fue difícil, pero creo que logré debilitarla lo suficiente, ahora, dame el medallón del armagedón para terminar con esto-Dice Luna a este.

-No hay necesidad, sub directora, yo puedo hacerlo-Dice Cold para alejarse de Luna, en ese momento, este se dió media vuelta y le apuntó a Luna con el medallón, esta comenzó a gritar y retorcerse de dolor mientras una oscuridad dentro de ella era absorbida hasta que la misma fue atrapada por el medallón y Luna cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿De verdad piensas que soy tan estúpido como para creer que una USUARIA OSCURA NORMAL PODRÍA CONTRA EL SER PRIMIGENIO DE OSCURIDAD?-Pregunta Cold para voltearse y ver que tenía a Twilight al lado suyo.

-Maldita se…-Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Twilight le dió un golpe pontente el cual lo arrojó al piso y causó que soltará el amuleto, Twilight sin perder el tiempo, tomó el amuleto y lo alzó al aire, activando el poder en este, creando una explosión oscura, fue en ese instante, que recibió un rayo de luz en un costado, el cual lo tumbó al piso.

-Que me hayas eso daño no quiere decir que estoy derrotada-Decía Celestia en posición de combate, en ese momento, esta recibe un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza que la tumba al piso y pudo sentir unas manos agarrarla de los brazos e inmovilizarla, para luego levantarla, fue en ese momento que Celestia se percató que era Cold el que hacía esto, mientras Luna seguía inconsciente en el piso.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que...?!-Celestia miró a los ojos a Cold y pudo ver que eran completamente negros.

-Agh…¿Qué pa...?-Luna estaba despertando para que en ese momento su mundo se congelará, pudo ver la escena en cámara lenta, Cold sostenía a su hermana, corrompido con oscuridad y pudo ver a Twilight con su brazo recubierto de fuego verde atravesándole el pecho a su hermana. No hubo palabras, no hubo grito, todo estaba en silencio. Y en ese momento, Celestia esbozó una sonrisa.

En ese momento, Twilight pudo ver que el cuerpo de Celestia estaba hecho de luz y su oscuridad la atravesaba.

-Nos veremos pronto mi querida alumna-Dice Celestia para en eso ella explotar en luz, creando un fuerte estallido y una esfera de luz que lo cubre todo a su paso undiendo el mundo en luz.


	14. La oscuridad y yo

_Mi nombre es bueno, no sé cuál es mi nombre, pero sé una cosa...que soy usuaria de la magia, la magia de la amistad_

 **¿Segura que eres eso?**

 _¿Qué más podría ser?_

 **¿Una usuaria de la magia más poderosa en la tierra quizás?**

 _¿La magia de la amistad? Pero si esa ya la manejo, bobito_

 **Esa magia no es la más poderosa que hay...existe una magia más antigua y poderosa, una que ha estado desde tiempos inmensurables, una magia muy poderosa y muy temida por los débiles.**

 _¿Y cuál sería esa_ _magia?_

 **La magia oscura…**

 _¿Magia oscura? Me suena familiar…¿Qué es eso?_

 **Es un tipo de magia centrada al elemento oscuro, con ella puedes controlar cosas como las sombras o la oscuridad, valga la redundancia.**

 _¿Entonces? ¿Es como magia para emos?_

 **Quizás, pero también es magia fuerte.**

 _Magia muy fuerte…¿Eso no es malo? Ya sabes, tanto poder te vuelve malvado y esas cosas..._

 **Por favor Twilight, no me vengas con eso, siempre fuiste una chica lista, capaz de ver más allá de cosas simples como "El poder corrompe"**

 _¿Twilight? ¿Ese es mi nombre?_

 **Si, ese es tu nombre, el nombre de una diosa de la oscuridad.**

 _¿Soy una diosa?_

 **Podrías serlo, solo tienes que aceptar a las sombras y dejarte sumir en ellas hasta lo más profundo**

 _Suena aterrador…¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?_

 **Es el precio a pagar por tener mi oscuridad…**

 _Entiendo...lo tomaré a consideración…_

 _ **Sparkle**_

 **Agh, molestos insectos…**

 _¿Qué ocurre?_

 **Es esta usuaria de la luz, me da muchos problemas.**

 _¿Le tienes miedo a la luz?_

 **Yo no le tengo miedo a nada**

 _¿Entonces por qué le huyes a la luz?_

 **No es algo donde me sienta cómodo…**

 _Quizás no te guste la luz, pero es necesaria, sin ella no podríamos hacer cosas importantes, como ver por donde andamos o ver si ese yogurt en oferta no está vencido, jajajaja_

 **Supongo que en eso tienes razón…¿Desprecias a la oscuridad, Twilight?**

 _No realmente, también es necesaria, la oscuridad siempre nos ayuda a ver lo que la luz no puede mostrarnos_

 **¿A qué te refieres?**

 _Si siempre estuvieramos en la luz, nunca seríamos capaz de ver el mal que hacemos o los errores que cometemos, no podríamos ver las cosas malas de la vida y...sin cosas malas ¿Realmente son buenas las cosas buenas que nos pasan? Piénsalo, si solo se conoce la felicidad ¿De verdad es felicidad? Si solo se conoce la luz ¿De verdad es luz?_

 **Pero por supuesto que sí, la oscuridad es ausencia de luz**

 _Quizás, pero, si no existiera la oscuridad ¿Sabríamos que la luz existe? Y si no hubiera luz ¿Sabríamos que la oscuridad existe?_

 **No lo pensé de esa manera...Oye, Twilight ¿Recuerdas que somos amigos, verdad?**

 _¿Amigos? Pues...no recuerdo tener amigos, aunque en mi cabeza no dejan de revolotear varios nombres, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining, Velvet, Night Light y Spike, entre muchos otros ¿De quienes son esos nombres?_

 **Son los nombres de quienes te abandonarón, Twilight.**

 _¿Me abandonaron? ¿Por qué me abandonaron? Eso no es muy bueno de su parte…_

 **Porque te tienen miedo, tienen miedo de tí, de tu poder, de tu oscuridad, tú no les has hecho daño, pero te tienen miedo y te atacan por ello, sin que tú hayas hecho algo, tú te defendiste y ellos te encerrarón por ello…**

 _¿De verdad? Wow...de verdad son personas malvadas…_

 **Así es la vida, Sparkle, es cruel, pero...siempre logras seguir adelante…**

 _¿Sparkle?_

 **Esa es la segunda parte de tu nombre, Sparkle.**

 _Entiendo...y…¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Qué hago ahora?_

 **Simple, los destruimos a todos, nos han hecho mucho daño a los dos y es hora de vengarnos**

 _Pero...yo no quiero lastimar a nadie…_

 **Pero tienes que hacerlo...ellos te hicieron ese daño a tí primero.**

 _Quizás, pero…¿Te das cuenta que la venganza es un ciclo sin fin? Nos atacamos el uno al otro cada vez peor hasta hacernos un daño irremediable, sé que es difícil romper el ciclo de venganza, pero…¿De verdad es imposible hacerlo?_

 **Creo que así es, Sparkle…**

 _Entiendo…_

 **Oye…¿Puedes decir una frase junto a mí?**

 _Claro ¿Cuál quieres que sea?_

 **La frase es "Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y soy prisionera en mi propio cuerpo, atrapada en las sombras y sumida en estas y ahora vamos a matarlos a todos"**

 _¿Por qué quieres que diga algo tan horrendo?_

 **¿Podrías decirlo conmigo, por favor?**

 _Ok...ejem...dame un momento…_

 **Tómate el tiempo que quieras…**

 _Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y soy prisionera en mi propio cuerpo, atrapada por las sombras y sumida en estás...y ahora..._ _ **vamos a matarlos a todos**_

 **Muchas gracias Twilight**

 _No es nada, pero...no me gustó mucho esa frase…_

.

.

.

 _Oscuridad…¿Me has estado mintiendo?_

 **¿Por qué lo dices?**

 _He tenido tiempo para pensar y...creo que recuerdo más cosas_

 **¿Qué cosas recuerdas Sparkle?**

 _A mis amigas y familia, a mi mentora y su hermana, a mi niñera y a mi mascota...los extraño, Oscuridad...los extraño…_

 **No puedes volverlos a ver, Sparkle, ellos te abandonarón.**

 _Pero quiero verlos, los necesito ver, ellos...ellos son mi familia, mis amigos, son todo para mí, sin ellos no soy nadie._

 **Pero Sparkle...tú lo eres todo para mí...eres la primera amiga que tengo…**

 _Pero los necesito…_

 **Pero si te vas con ellos te voy a perder…**

 _No lo haré oscuridad, siempre seré tu amiga, solo que...también puedo tener otros amigos además de ti ¿No crees?_

 **Mientes, me vas a olvidar…**

 _Nunca lo haré, eres uno de los mejores amigos que he hecho hasta ahora, eres el único que me ha acompañado mientras estoy perdida en este lugar…¿Qué es este lugar?_

 **Este lugar es el vació, Sparkle.**

 _Entiendo…_

 **Sparkle…¿Si te pido un favor lo harías por mí?**

 _Claro oscuridad, para eso son los amigos ¿No?_

 **Gracias...mira...dentro de poco vas a volver al mundo real y salir del vació con un talisman en tus manos, quiero que lo destruyas ¿Harías eso por mí?**

 _¿Y entonces seré libre?_

 **Claro que lo serás Sparkle, claro que lo serás…**

.

.

.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH**

 _¡Oscuridad! ¡¿Qué pasa?!_

 **¡Vas a ir al mundo real antes de lo esperado y no cómo planeaba! ¡Recuerda Sparkle, rompe el medallón!**

 _¡¿Qué es esa cosa que se nos acerca de color blanco?! ¡Tengo miedo!_

 **Esa es la luz, no le tengas miedo, puedes hacerlo.**

 _¿Esa es la luz? Es más aterradora de lo que la recordaba…¿Seguro que estaré bien?_

 **Lo estarás, eres una chica fuerte, Sparkle, siempre lo has sido, ya no tengo poder sobre este mundo, ahora te toca a tí**

 _¡No te decepcionare, oscuridad! ¡Lo prometo!_

.

.

.

-¿Ah?-Twilight estaba confundida, estaba acostada en el suelo, tirada en el suelo en un lugar oscuro que le resultaba extraño, pero se sentía a salvo en la oscuridad.

-Twilight, Twilight, es bueno ver que estás bien-Twilight giró la cabeza para mirar a su lado a una chica de pelo azul como el cielo nocturno, llevaba puesta una armadura negra con morado y estaba arrastrándose por el suelo hacia Twilight. Twilight se asustó y se levantó, alejándose de esta y escondiéndose tras unas cajas.

-Twilight, no tienes porque tener miedo, soy una aliada, soy tu amiga, Luna ¿Me recuerdas?

-Sí...te recuerdo...oye…¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué hace tanto frío? tengo miedo…

-No hay necesidad de tener miedo, Twilight, aquí estoy, estoy contigo.

En ese momento, Twilight ve el amuleto del armagedón en el suelo y corre para prepararse para pisarlo con fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Twilight, no sé que te haya dicho Sombra, pero no puedes romper el amuleto!

-Pero...Sombra es mi amigo...quiero ayudarlo…

-Y lo puedes ayudar, pero no de esta forma...ven, acércate-Dice Luna a esta la cual se sienta a su lado.

-Tengo miedo Luna, no sé qué hacer…

-Sé que tienes miedo, pero tienes que ser valiente, Twilight, quiero que te apuntes con el talismán, del lado donde está la gema y quiero que pienses en usarlo, con ello podrás liberarte del control de Sombra.

-Pero yo no quiero encerrar a mi amigo en un amuleto, quiero que sea libre como yo…

-Y será libre, el amuleto es su hogar, y es el sitio donde se resguarda…

-¡NO TE CREO, SOLO QUIERES QUE LASTIME A MI AMIGO SOMBRA!

En ese momento, Luna tomó a Twilight con fuerza y la aprisionó con sus brazos.

-¡AHORA!-Grita Luna para que Vertigo tomará el talisman de las manos de Twilight y comenzará a drenarle la oscuridad.

-¡NO, NO, NO ME SEPAREN DE MI AMIGO SOMBRA, NO LO HAGAN!-Chilla esta para que de un segundo a otro se transformará en Midnight Sparkle y se liberará del agarre de Luna, en ese momento, le apuntó con su mano llena de fuego verde a Vertigo.

-¡TWILIGHT, DETENTE!-Escuchó esta un grito, alzando la vista pudo ver a un chico blanco de pelo azul delante de ella.

-¿Quién eres? ¡¿También quieres alejarme de mi amigo Sombra?!-preguntaba Twilight molesta.

-No, no, Twilight, soy yo, tu hermano mayor, Shining Armor…

-¿S-S-Shi-Shining?

-Shh...tranquila hermanita, solo deja que la chica absorba a Sombra.

-P-P-Pero él es mi amigo…

-Twilight, no entiendo bien lo que está pasando, pero por favor, déjate ayudar...Celestia siempre decía que cuando llegará el momento ibas a tomar la decisión correcta...Dime, Twilight ¿Cuál crees que es la decisión correcta?-Pregunta Shining a su hermana la cual simplemente baja el brazo y agacha la cabeza. Shining le asiente a Vertigo y esta comienza a drenarle la oscuridad hasta finalmente, Twilight caer al suelo de vuelta en su forma normal.

-Agh…¿Shining?-Pregunta esta levantándose del suelo confundida.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estamos en un almacén feo en lugar de estar en la casa celebrando la navidad? Oh, Shining, perdón, he sido una tonta-Dice Twilight comenzando a llorar mientras su hermano simplemente la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Ya ya Twilight, las cosas están mejor...ya estás a salvo, te perdonó por todo lo que has hecho…-Decía Shining sin dejar de abrazar con fuerza a su hermana menor.

-¿Dónde está Celestia?-pregunta Twilight limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Ella...se sacrificó para detener a Sombra…-Explicaba Luna sentada en el piso, Twilight simplemente volvió a abrazar a Shining con fuerza, enterrando su cara en su pecho mientras lloraba, Shining simplemente la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició la cabeza, Twilight estaba mal, pero por lo menos estaba con él y eso era lo que le importaba, ya todo había terminado.


	15. Epílogo

Velvet no sabía cómo expresar su felicidad, alguien tocó a su puerta y cuando abrió, delante de ella estaban Shining, Cadance y su hija Twilight, estaba congelada, pensando en cómo demostrar la alegría que sentía, hasta que su hija la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar, fue en ese momento que Velvet recordó por lo que había pasado, ser secuestrada por varias semanas no debía de ser fácil, quién sabía la clase de cosas que le hicieron, es por ello que en este momento, la mejor forma de expresar su alegría era consolando a Twilight. Pero las buenas noticias no terminarón ahí, al día siguiente llamarón del hospital, Night Light por fin despertó, su esposo simplemente estaba feliz de ver a su familia con él, Shining y Velvet le contarón todo lo ocurrido, y este se sorprendió y molestó de sobremanera, pero al ver a su hija, simplemente pudo sonreír de felicidad al ver que ella estaba a salvo.

Finalmente, el señor Helix usó el medallón del armagedón para curar a su hijo, ambos estaban felices, compartiendo tiempo de calidad juntos y recuperando el tiempo perdido.

-Gracias y perdón por todo-Dice Helix extendiéndole una mano a Luna, sin embargo, esta no la toma, ella simplemente le extiende su mano a Helix y este, soltando un fuerte suspiro, le entrega el amuleto del armagedón, luego de dárselo, Luna se retira del lugar.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Twilight?-pregunta Spike sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Pues...mi tutora murió porque la maté, mi mejor amiga está en coma en un hospital...pero…-Dice Twilight mirando a su padre salir del hospital junto a Shining y Velvet.

-Me alegra que por lo menos la familia esté reunida-Dice Twilight con una sonrisa rascándole la cabeza a Spike, alegre de que por fin, todo terminará.

.

.

.

-¿Sentiste ese poder?

-Sí, una gran cantidad de oscuridad seguida por una explosión de luz…

-¿Qué harás entonces?

-Simple...quiero ese poder y lo obtendré de un modo u otro…


	16. SPARKLE, TEMPORADA 2

En caso de que no sepan...

YA SALIÓ LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE SPARKLE, pueden encontrarla accediendo a mi perfil y seleccionando la historia

Espero anciosa sus comentarios y como siempre, Sparkle y yo les deseamos un feliz día :3


End file.
